Animals
by Pirotess666
Summary: Well…let's see… A witch is in town. A lust spell hits the wrong person…hum…what do you think will happen? ;) *Timeline: After the end of season 4 * YAOI Fanfic, so…it's a MAN on MAN story. Fair warning! Damn i really suck at summaries


**Title:** Animals

 **Genre:** Romance/Yaoi/Ecchi

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:**

1\. This is a yaoi story. For those who don't know what it is, it involves a romance between two males.

2\. The story involves graphic content and very sexual situations. And I mean VERY. SEXUAL. SITUATIONS. BETWEEN TWO MEN.

3\. Some of these characters have OOC behavior. Some personalities might have been changed. I'm sorry but in order for this fic to be written, I really needed to change them a bit.

 **Reviews:** Reviews are appreciated. Be nice. I already warned about you the type of content this fanfic involves, so no flames.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. I just like to "play" with them. Hehehe

X

Summary:

Well…let's see… A witch is in town. A lust spell hits the wrong person…hum…what do you think will happen? ;) *Timeline: After the end of season 4 * YAOI Fanfic, so…it's a MAN on MAN story. Fair warning!

X

Stiles blinked slowly at Deaton. 'What did you just say?'

The entire group was gathered at Derek's loft and was gapping at Deaton.

The dark man simply looked at Stiles and lifted both his eyebrows.

'Let me get this straight. You've heard rumors that a witch was heading to Beacon Hills and was looking for a partner.' He paused. 'A sex partner.'

'That's correct.'

Lydia shrugged. 'And why did you decide to call a meeting for this? She wants a booty call.' She grumbled. 'I kind of understand her. Haven't had sex in almost a year.'

Parrish looked at her and blushed lightly.

'What?! Sex is good for your skin and I miss it.'

He coughed lightly. 'Right.'

She turned her head from him and grinned at Stiles. He just rolled his eyes.

Scott frowned. 'Lydia's right. I mean…what's the danger about that?'

'Hum…she wants his seed.'

Derek lifted an eyebrow at that. 'Sperm?' He frowned. 'What does she want to do with that?'

'What do you think genius?!' Stiles waved at Derek. 'She wants to get pregnant.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Yeah…right.'

'Actually…'

Derek turned back to Deaton, frowning at the older man. 'You mean he's right?! She wants to get pregnant?'

'Correct.'

Kira snuggled against Scott, which made him hug her by the waist. 'Still don't see the problem.'

'Well…according to my source she's incredibly powerful and…she's looking for a powerful partner too.'

'Ooooh…got it.' He looked at Derek and waggled his eyebrows at him making the taller man glare.

'Can you stop that?!'

'What? Sourwolf is gonna get laid. You should be happy. I doubt you've been getting any since mercenary girl left you.'

'She didn't leave me. She just has a new contract.' He growled when the teenager just smirk-grinned at him. 'Anyway, I don't know what she looks like, I don't know her character and…I'm not gonna have children with a stranger!'

He frowned. 'Ok. I give you that. Besides…she might prefer Scott now. He's way way stronger now.'

Kira froze at that and then lifted her head from Scott's shoulder to frown at her boyfriend.

'I'm not gonna do anything with her!' The Alpha turned to Stiles. 'Can you stop that?!'

He shrugged and mumbled. 'Why is he also telling me that?'

Deaton shook his head. 'The problem is that you might not have a choice.'

'What do you mean?'

'She's been passing through several towns either not finding anyone that pleases her or…I don't know…but, a week ago…well…I heard that a Sidhe refused her and…'

'Sidhe? You mean like a fairy?!'

'Yes.'

'Wow…next thing you know, unicorns are real.'

'Anyway…' Deaton was nothing if not patient. And truthfully, he had found in Stiles his guilty pleasure. It was just too funny seeing the irritated faces of his friends everytime he interrupted one of them. 'He refused her and she cast a spell on him.'

Scott leaned forward. 'What kind of spell?'

'Lust spell.'

Derek blinked at that. 'So? She did that and he ended up having sex with her?'

'No. The Sidhe was found dead.'

'What?!'

'Every single vein in his body had ruptured. Took his heart and brains along with it. No creature survives such a thing.'

Stiles bit his fingernail. 'Hum…how can a lust spell do that?'

'Unfulfilled lust spell.'

Lydia and Stiles widened their eyes and said at the same time. 'Oh…'

Malia growled. 'I hate it when you two do that.'

Deaton smiled at her. 'I searched everything about the spell and it's…unpleasant to say the least.' He shook his head while sighing. 'If left unfulfilled, the blood pressure will build and build until all veins burst.'

Stiles scoffed. 'There's something called hands! I do it twice a day!'

Deaton bit his lip to stop himself from grinning when Malia just gapped at him. 'We have sex several times every night. How can you still do that?!'

'Hum…' He blushed bright red.

'Maybe he's in heat.'

Stiles gapped at Derek who was looking at him with a very serious face. 'Screw you!'

'Apparently, you're the one that needs it.'

'Why you…'

Scott stepped in just then. 'Stiles does have a point. Wouldn't he be able to…solve the issue by himself even if he couldn't find a partner?'

'No. Doing it yourself doesn't work. It's part of the spell. It actually makes it worse, only it's difficult for you to stop yourself.'

'Okay, that's bad.'

'There's worse.

Stiles bit his nail again. 'Oh boy…here it comes.'

'My contact said that…hum…a woman wouldn't have worked.'

They all frowned at each other. Derek growled. 'You're not saying what I think you're saying?'

'I…well…he-my contact said it was a male lust spell that only a man would be able to break.'

'Oh boy…' Stiles jerked his head from Derek to Scott to Derek again. 'You guys are in trouble.'

Derek got up and went to the big windows in the loft. 'Why does it have to be any of us? After the dead pool, we found out that there are lots of supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills. Parrish over there is one of them.'

'Powerful guys…it's what Deaton said.'

Derek pointed at Parrish. 'He survived being burned alive without any burn to show for it. Scott and I wouldn't be able to survive that.'

He frowned. 'Then it's Parrish.'

'Woah what?!' He shook his head. 'I don't even know what I am.'

Stiles waved his hands. 'Pffft it's so obvious what you are.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah…I mean…immunity to fire? Come on!'

'Oh my god!' Lydia looked at him. 'How could I not see it before?'

'What?'

They said at the same time. 'Phoenix.'

'Hum…'

Stiles frowned. 'Of course, you could also be a Dragon.' He looked him up and down. 'But you don't seem to be a shape shifter and all the others, giants, chimeras and that seem unlikely so…Phoenix!' He grinned a victory grin.

'Hum…' He was frowning at them. 'I'm not a bird or have a plumage.'

Stiles rolled his eyes. 'These guys also don't have fangs or claws when they're in human form.' He gestured and turned to Deaton. 'Anyway… you're saying that only a guy will do?' He frowned. Then he opened his mouth. Then he closed it blushing like mad.

Scott sighed. 'You were going to ask a really embarrassing question, weren't you?'

'Well…it's just that…'

Malia frowned. 'How does that work? Two men, I mean?'

They gapped at her. Stiles grinned. 'I'll explain later.'

She just shrugged.

Stiles continued to bite his lip and then couldn't control himself anymore. 'Which way?'

Deaton had to cough to disguise his laughter when the others screamed "STILES!" 'Actually…I have no idea.' He frowned. 'According to my contact, it should be ok any way. They just need to have sex with a man.'

'It doesn't matter which way.' Derek growled at them. 'If I refuse the damn hag, I'm not having sex with a guy because she cursed me.'

'Hexed.'

He frowned at Stiles. 'What?'

'I think the technical term is hexed.'

'I don't fucking care about the technical term, Stiles!'

'I'm just saying!' He crossed his arms. 'Jeez…'

Derek took a step towards the teenager but stopped when Scott stepped in front of him. 'Anyway…we'll need something to counteract the curse. Hex!' He quickly corrected when Stiles opened his mouth.

Deaton sighed. 'I don't know anything. My contact…he…'

'What?'

'The hex was still active after the Sidhe had died.'

'What?' Stiles made a face of disgust. 'You mean someone…attacked his corpse?!'

'Yes.' He shook his head. 'My friend felt it…like a compulsion but was able to resist it because he's a witch and is used to curses and hexes and the like. He was gathering supplies to burn the body and when he returned to it…this man was…and he couldn't stop until he reached…completion. He was crying and screaming for help, to make him stop…and he couldn't.' They all gulped at that. 'After he…finished, the hex was gone. No trace of it remained. My contact said that the Sidhe probably wouldn't have survived the hex even if he had had sex with a man.'

'Why not?'

'He thinks that there are two hexes. One for the hexed and one for the partner. If the partner…finishes, his side of the hex is over.'

'So?'

'Well…if he finishes before the one that's hexed is able to finish, the pressure continues to build and he dies anyway. Apparently, the hex has a compulsion that makes it difficult for the partner to control himself as well as a pain trigger. The man said that there was a lot of pain and that it was only gone after he finished. For the person to survive the hex…the partner would have to have excellent control and wait for the hexed one to finish first while enduring all that pain. Only then could he finish and end the hex completely.'

Malia smiled at that. 'Oh! Stiles could do it.'

'What?'

'Yeah…I always finish several times before he does. Some nights…it's like five times.'

Everyone blinked at Stiles while he blushed bright red.

Deaton had to cough again. Clearing his throat, he looked at the group. 'I have nothing to analyze so I can't counteract the hex.'

Lydia nodded. 'Scott, you better stay close to Kira.'

'What if she casts a spell on her?!'

'Well, maybe the witch only did that because the fairy guy was rude.' Stiles shrugged at them. 'I mean, one thing is to say no, another is to offend. Maybe that's what he did. And you with a girlfriend will have a valid reason to refuse.'

'Oh…' Scott looked at Kira. 'Might work.'

Derek growled. 'You really think reason will work with a witch?!'

Parrish shrugged. 'Well…it can't hurt to try.'

Stiles smirked at Lydia and then turned to Parrish. 'Maybe you should start dating Lydia.'

'What?!'

'Yeah…so that the same that applies to Scott applies to you.'

'She's 17!'

'She's like four months away from 18.'

'I'm a deputy and I'm not touching a minor!'

'Can you shut up Stiles?'

'What? Now you're angry at me because you don't have anyone, sourwolf?'

He growled and moved around Scott to grab Stiles's neck. 'Shut up or I'll snap your neck.'

'Don't scare me.'

He opened his mouth and growled right in his face. 'Ok, maybe a little…but you need to brush your teeth.'

'Stiles…' Even Scott sounded tired.

'Fine.' He looked at Derek. 'Well? You can let me go now.'

Derek seriously considered snapping the teen's neck. Aggravating didn't even begin to describe him. He let him go and turned towards Deaton. 'So…what do we do?'

'Hum…try to avoid her?'

'What?!'

Everyone gapped at him again.

x

'This is nuts.' Stiles looked at Scott, Kira, Malia and Lydia while pacing and gesticulating constantly. They were meeting in Lydia's lake house to come up with a plan. 'Avoid her? What kind of advice is that?!'

Lydia shrugged. 'Besides…is she even in Beacon Hills yet?'

'Oh…that's a good question. She might even find someone before arriving at Beacon Hills.'

Kira frowned. 'And does she just have sex with anyone? I mean that just sounds too…promiscuous?'

Lydia rolled her eyes at that and then bit her lip. 'And is it a one-time thing? I mean…the cases where a woman get pregnant on the first try are…you know, rare.'

'Not rare but…less frequent.'

'Yeah…I mean…the first time Stiles and I had sex, we didn't use a condom and I didn't get pregnant.'

'No condom?!' Lydia blinked at Malia and then frowned at the boy. 'I mean, really Stiles? I can understand Malia but you?!'

He lifted a finger and then dropped it. 'Hum…'

'What? I can tell when my cycle is and I can smell if my partner has a disease either.' She shrugged. 'I had sex yesterday with a condom only due to habit.'

Stiles frowned at that. 'Yesterday? We didn't have sex yesterday. You were out.'

'Oh, it was someone else.'

They all froze at that and looked at her slowly.

'Wha-what do you mean someone else?' Stiles could feel a fist begin to squeeze his heart.

'I wanted to try having sex with someone else. I mean, the witch is trying several different guys and Lydia said that it's best to have several experiences to appreciate a good one.' She snorted. 'Believe me…I definitely appreciate Stiles a lot more now.' She shook her head. 'It was really difficult to get an orgasm much less five.'

Scott got up and went to Stiles, placing a hand on his arm. 'Stiles…'

'You betrayed me? Just like that?'

'No I…it wasn't a betrayal. I mean…it was just sex. Coyotes do that lots of times.'

'You're not a coyote! You're a were. Which means you're human too. That part of you should have…you…oh god…'

He left the house running, heading towards the woods.

'Stiles!'

Scott grabbed Malia's arm, stopping her from going after Stiles. 'Don't.'

'Why? What's going on? I just had sex with one guy. It's no big deal.' She snorted. 'I mean, I had sex with Stiles the first opportunity I had. And he too. It's sex!'

He sighed and got his cell phone out. 'Lydia, can you explain it to her?'

The red head pulled Malia into the couch while Scott went outside to phone Derek.

'What do you want?'

'I want you to find Stiles.'

He frowned. 'What do you mean?' Derek walked to his apartment's windows. 'He got himself kidnapped?'

'Betrayed.'

He blinked at his phone. 'Hum?'

'Malia…after Deaton had that witch talk and Lydia told her of her…experiences, well…apparently she wanted to try and have sex with someone else.'

'Oh…' Derek was feeling extremely eloquent tonight.

'Yeah…

'I guess little Stiles couldn't…satisfy her?'

'I'm guessing that's why Stiles hates you so much. Look, you heard her at the meeting. Saying that he was…' He gaged. '-good at screwing. And she confirmed it now too. Saying that the guy barely made her come once, much less 5 times. So I doubt she'll feel anymore "curiosity" but…'

'She still betrayed him.'

'Yeah…he ran away from Lydia's lake house into the woods and…'

He frowned. 'What?'

'I want you to go after him.'

'What?!' He looked at his phone again. 'Are you crazy?'

'He doesn't need friends now. We were all there when she told what she'd done. He's embarrassed, betrayed and hurt. He doesn't need pity. He needs someone to make him snap out of it.'

He sighed. 'Ok. Leave it to me.'

'And we're gonna try to explain to Malia what she did wrong.'

x

'I don't get it. It's like Lydia said…just sex.'

Scott sighed at her. 'What would you feel if Stiles had had sex with another girl?'

She frowned at him. 'He wouldn't.'

'What if he had made her feel what you've felt? Pleasure, happiness, friendship-' He stopped when she growled at him.

'He's mine!'

Lydia stepped in then. 'Just as you were supposed to be his?'

She blinked and then gasped in horror. 'Oh god…'

'Yeah…'

She put her head in her hands. 'He…he'll forgive me right?'

Scott bit his lip. 'Hum…it depends on you I guess. How you'll make it up to him.'

She nodded.

x

Finally, he stopped running. Out of breath, Stiles sat against a tree. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe that Malia had done that to him. She was constantly saying that she liked him. REALLY liked him and yet…she had cheated on him. Just like that. Because of curiosity.

Silent tears were constantly running down his face while he tried valiantly not to actually sob like a baby.

'Don't you think that's enough?'

For a second he thought that his imagination had conjured the voice.

'Well?'

He blinked the tears from his eyes. 'Derek?'

'Who did you think it was, the Big Bad Wolf?'

'Red riding hood jokes? I mean, really?' He sniffled and pressed his head back against the tree. 'What are you doing here?'

'Actually…do you know where you are?'

'Hum?' He looked around himself and blinked. 'Ahh…'

'Yeah.'

'I'll find my way back, no problem.'

'Why were you crying Stiles?'

The teenager stopped for a moment and then snorted. 'Scott called you, didn't he?'

Damn that boy's mind. 'What?'

Stiles gives a humorless laugh, glad for the distraction. 'You really can't lie worth a shit.'

'I'm a great liar.'

He opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it. He just felt tired. When was his luck ever gonna improve? When things seemed to be going well, something sent him plummeting down Hell's hole. 'Just leave, Derek.'

The older man watched a tear run down the hyper-active teenager face into the corner of his lips. A pink tongue slowly licked it. Derek frowned at him. For a moment he had found that oddly sensual and…arousing. He shook his head. Damn Deaton's witch talk.

Sighing, he sat next to the boy.

'What are you doing?'

'You supported me once. I'm paying back the favor.'

'Once.' The teenager snorted. 'Once, Derek? You've got a really lousy memory you know?'

'What are you talking about?'

'It's not even worth saying it if you can't remember it.'

He frowned and then decided to leave it to another time. What the boy needed was a distraction. 'I'm having trouble during the full moon.'

Stiles blinked and looked at the werewolf. 'What?'

'Since I lost all my powers and then they came back and I was able to shift into a full wolf…I've been having problems during the full moon.'

He frowned at that. 'But you had great control before.'

Derek nearly smiled to himself when he noticed the teen had stopped crying. He had been right. If you got Stiles thinking, he would never let anything distract him until he solved the puzzle. 'My anchor used to be my anger. I lost part of it when I gave up being an alpha to save Cora. And when I was able to fully shift into a wolf…I have no anger left.'

He snorted. 'No anger? You? Yeah right! Just a few days ago, at Deaton's, you wanted to strangle me.'

'No, I didn't.'

'Yeah, you did.'

'No-I-did-NOT.' He huffed. 'God! You just know how to irritate me. Like you're doing now.'

'So I'm an irritant?'

'Gah!' He glared at the boy making him lift both his eyebrows at him. 'As I was saying…I don't have my anger anymore, so the full moon…it's becoming harder.'

'What about Scott?'

'Spent the last two full moons with him chained up in the basement of Lydia's lake house. No control. I tried the mantras, tried meditation, getting angry thinking of Paige, anything…nothing worked.'

Stiles fingers began a tapping rhythm on his knee. 'Hum…'

Derek could almost hear the wheels turning in the teenagers head.

'So you don't get angry anymore?'

'Unless it's a full moon.'

'You mean…like tomorrow night?'

'Yeah, another night chained up. Just like when I was a teen.'

'So?'

'What?'

'Why are you telling me this?'

He shrugged. 'Well, you got cheated on and I will turn into a homicidal crazy wolf tomorrow night. What do you think is worse?'

'Yeah…I guess you're right. Don't worry. I'll get over this. I got over the trauma of the Nogitsune so…this is nothing in comparison.'

'The problem is that you know what the Nogitsune did, wasn't you. They weren't your actions. You were possessed.'

'I remember every single thing that happened…the people we killed…' His lips twitched. 'The way we kicked your ass.'

'Oh really?!'

'Yeah…it's the only fond memory I have of that time. Just remembering it is making me feel way better.'

'Why you…'

He laughed. 'It was great. You got a beating from skinny, defenseless Stiles.'

'You know…I get a feeling that my anger is coming back.' He blinked when the boy just smiled at him. 'What?'

'You're so easy.'

He gapped at him. 'What does that mean?'

'I can get you angry so easily.'

Derek had to blink at that. 'I guess you're right. I know no one else who irritates me as much as you.'

'I just know what buttons to push.' He shrugged. 'It's normal since I know you.'

'You don't know me.'

'Hah…yeah I do.'

He growled at that. 'You are so…' He banged his head against the tree several times.

'Woah there…there's still one night to the full moon.'

'Then shut up.'

'Shutting up.'

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

'So…what do you want to do?'

Derek took a sniff. 'You need to take a bath.'

Stiles gapped at him and then sniffed at his clothes. 'Hum…I guess you're right. I don't think I ran that long to sweat this much. I really am out of shape.'

'Stiles…you ran for about an hour.'

'What?!'

'Yup.'

'No way…I'm always last on the team. I run ten minutes and I'm out.'

He shrugged. 'Then it's your mind imposing those limitations.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Just think about it Stiles. You have ADHD. Energy is something you don't lack…actually you have too much of it.'

'My head has too much of it. Not my body.'

'That's what you say to yourself.'

Stiles frowned at that. 'You're saying I'm limited by my mind? My mind is unlimited!'

'Apparently not when it comes to you imposing limitations on your body.'

'You said it yourself! I'm skinny, defenseless Stiles!' He aligned their arms together. 'Look at that, you're almost twice my size!'

Derek frowned at their arms. Actually he wasn't. He pulled Stiles sleeve up and scowled at a developed bicep. His hand grabbed the upper arm, feeling it up. Biceps and triceps were hard and although less developed than his, they were surprisingly defined. No way.

'Hum…Derek?' He gasped when the older man lifted his shirt and scowled at his belly. 'What the hell are you doing?!'

He had a six pack! He was still skinny, well thin, but it was like his body was built for long distance running while his own was for speed. 'Derek!'

'Hum?'

'What the hell are you doing?!'

'Never mind.' He let him go.

'You're really weird dude.'

'Don't call me dude.'

He snorted. 'What about Mi-'

'Stiles! Stop trying to irritate me.' Derek huffed. 'Do you want me to take you home?'

'I need a little more time.'

'It's a 30 minute walk to my car and then I have to drive you to the lake house so you can get your jeep.'

'No.'

'What do you mean, no?'

'I don't want to go back to the lake house. Malia might still be there.'

He hesitated and then sighed. 'Do you wanna crash at my place? I can take you to the lake house tomorrow morning.'

'Yeah…' He sighed. 'I just remembered that I need to put locks on my window.'

'What?'

'Malia always invades my room in the middle of the night.'

He frowned. 'Why?'

'So we can spend the night screwing.'

'Hei! You're talking about my cousin.'

'Oh yeah?' He turned, lifted his shirt and showed the wolf his back. It was marred with several scratches. Some recent, some old. Some deep, some shallow. 'This is what your cousin does when she invades my room. Which is five nights a week.'

Derek gapped at his back.' Why?!'

Stiles pulled the shirt down and leaned against the tree. 'Use your imagination. Anyway, I have to put locks on the windows.' He tapped his finger on his knee. 'Or maybe put mountain ash on the window seal. That should keep her out.'

'You have to talk to her.'

He shook his head. 'Better not. For a few days at least. I might say something that I'll regret later.'

'Is it really over Stiles? Between Malia and you-'

He sighed. 'Yeah. It is.'

'You know she didn't think it was a betrayal. She spent too much time as a coyote to think by human rules. I'm sure she's really sorry she did it.'

'But the fact is, she did.' He sighed. 'If it had been you, would you forgive her?'

He opened his mouth to answer.

'The truth Derek.'

He sighed. 'I guess not. I mean, I understand it logically, but…'

'Yeah.'

'So? Wanna get out of here?'

'Yeah.'

Derek got up and extended a hand to the teenager.

Stiles took it, smiling when they were eye to eye. 'You know…I don't remember the last time we talked so long without you threatening to tear my head off.'

'Night's still young.' The wolf squeezed his hand.

'Au au au!'

He stopped himself from grinning. During this conversation, he had missed the hyper-active teenager's reactions.

x

'Where were you last night?'

Stiles looked at Scott, Kira and Lydia. 'Hum?'

'Don't "hum?" me. I went by your house and you weren't there.'

Lydia frowned looking at him. 'And that's not your shirt and jacket.'

'No, it's Derek's.'

'What?!' Scott leaned a bit towards him. 'She's right. You smell like him.'

'I spent the night with him.' He nearly laughed when they gapped at him.

'What?!'

'Hum…'

'Stiles!'

He sighed. 'He just offered his place because I told him that Malia usually invades my bedroom at night and I didn't want to see her.' He grabbed the jacket. 'I was stinking from running so he lent me a shirt and jacket.' He frowned. 'Although he refused to lend me underwear, so today I'm going commando.'

'What?' Lydia looked at his crotch.

'Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to have your little bits dangling in the air?'

'Hum…that's too much information, Stiles.'

'Oh…sorry.'

'You…don't seem as bad as I thought you would be.'

He smiled. 'I guess Scott was right to send Derek to irritate me.' Stiles grinned. 'Only I think I irritated him more.'

Scott grinned back. 'I should have known.'

'Stiles!'

They turned to see Malia running towards them.

Stiles turned to go away but she grabbed his arm. 'Stiles…'

'I can't…not yet…maybe not ever.'

'But I…I'm sorry.'

He turned towards her. 'Sorry is not enough.' He grabbed his head. 'What possessed you to do such a thing? To talk about it like it was nothing? I…I don't understand Malia.'

'I know I made a mistake but…please…I understand now. It will never happen again.'

'I can't. I just…I can't.'

'Then what? What do I have to do to make it better? Please, just tell me!'

He took several steps back. 'I can't.'

'Stiles…I'm apologizing. You've also made mistakes and I forgave you.'

'You want to compare…' He turned towards the others. 'I'm going to class.'

'Stiles!'

'Malia…just let it go.'

'But…'

Scott sighed. 'It's too soon.'

Lydia shook her head. 'And it might be too late.'

'What?'

'I don't think he'll ever forgive you for this.'

'But…he has to.'

'Give it time.'

She sighed and looked at where Stiles had disappeared.

x

'I'm not helping you any. I think you seeing me next to you actually makes you worse. Maybe we should call someone else.'

'Like who?'

Scott just began pacing in front of Derek. 'I don't know!'

'Hum guys?

'What?'

Liam shrugged. 'What about Stiles?'

'What?!'

'I mean, he was the one that helped me.' He scoffed. 'I mean, Derek wasn't doing anything.' He took a step back when the older man growled at him. 'And…he was the one that taught control to Scott and Malia.'

Scott blinked at that. 'He's right. He was the one that figured out that Allison was my anchor…and he helped Malia too.'

They both turned to him.

'Let me get this straight. You want me to spend a night chained up in Lydia's basement with Stiles for company? Two things can happen: He kills me because he hates my guts or I break the chains and kill him.'

'He doesn't hate you…not much…besides, maybe the reason Liam and I don't work is because we're both werewolves and since you're chained, you're vulnerable. You won't be able to achieve control if you feel a threat around you.'

'Yeah but…Stiles?'

Liam bit his lip. 'Hum…'

'What is it?'

'Stiles might refuse you know? You do irritate each other.'

Derek lifted both his eyebrows in a «see?» kind of look. Scott just waved that away. 'I'm sure he'll help. He's reliable that way.'

Stiles looked at his phone to confirm the caller. 'What?'

Derek sighed. 'Scott suggested that you might have better luck helping me since he's not succeeding. Besides, after last night you owe me.'

'Like hell! If we're counting debts you're way ahead of me, buddy. I've helped you way more times than the other way around.'

He frowned. Again with that? 'Stiles…just a yes or no will suffice.'

He bit his lip. 'If I say no…what will you do?'

'Spend the night alone chained in Lydia's basement.'

'Oh…'

'Well?'

'Ok, fine. I'll meet you there. Hum…Derek?'

'What?'

'Your chains. They're strong? I mean, there's no danger of you breaking free, right?'

'Well…they held the last two full moons.'

'Ok. See you soon then.'

x

'You're late.'

Derek growled. 'I had things to finish.' He shivered feeling the moon on his skin. 'Let's get this over with.'

'Ok.'

They went to the basement and Derek sat against the main pillar, chaining his feet. He extended his arms towards Stiles. 'Do the hands.'

The teenager placed the manacles on his wrists, checking the space between skin and iron. Derek lifted an eyebrow at that. 'Experienced handcuffing people? You did both my wrists in less than 3 seconds.'

'Just a talent.' He sat on his haunches. 'Ok, now extend your arms and your legs. I need to know how much room I'll have.'

Derek did that and Stiles experimented with safety distances.

'Ok. I guess we're set.'

'Right on time.' Derek's eyes began glowing a bright blue. 'So? What are you going to do to help me?'

'I have no clue.'

'What?'

He shrugged. 'I mean, you said that mantras and meditation didn't work, right?'

'Right. How did you help Scott and Malia?'

'I helped Scott find his anchor and Malia…I had her focus on me. On my voice.'

'You?'

'Yeah…I calmed her. Told her things about me…what I felt when I was possessed…'

Derek could almost smell the tears in the boy's eyes when he thought of the werecoyote. 'And that was it?'

'Told her control was overrated.'

'What?! That will not help me.'

He grinned. 'No, it won't. It's different for each person. Besides, I freed her from the cuffs when she was going coyote.'

'You're insane.'

'I betted on the fact that I would become her anchor. I just trusted her not to hurt me.' He snorted. 'I guess I was proven wrong yesterday. She didn't hurt me physically but…'

It was weird. Derek could feel that he had his claws and fangs out but he still hadn't lost control. Hearing Stiles, focusing on his voice, was helping him keep what little humanity he had left. He felt the pull of the moon and growled, pulling at his manacles. Maybe he had spoken too soon. He could feel himself wolfing out and was scared for the boy. He lifted his eyes to Stiles and frowned. He could tell that the teenager was trying to stop himself from laughing. 'Grrr you're laughing?' He threw himself at the boy.

'It's just… Big Bad Wolf thing really applies to you hum?'

He blinked at that and a definite wolfy grin stretched his lips. 'So you're saying that you're the red riding hood?'

'Well…I am wearing your red hoody.'

He could smell it. The boy had his scent on him. Beneath Stiles wood embers with candy scent, was his. He remembered that Stiles had taken a shower when he arrived at his loft and then slept in his bed while he had taken the sofa. And in the morning he had lent clothes to him. So his scent was all over him. Their scents intermingling. Maybe that's why he was calmer. But he could feel it coming back. The pull of the moon. The desire for blood and flesh and violence.

'AHHHH!'

'Woah there, big guy.'

'GO AWAY!'

'You invited me here, remember?'

'ARGHHH!'

'Oh boy…Derek! Derek, are you still in there?'

'What do you think?!'

'Once a sourwolf, always a sourwolf.'

He practically roared.

'Ok. Derek, focus on me.'

'I don't want to focus on you!'

'Jeez-just do it. Listen to me. I'm right here.'

'AHHH…'

'Come on, do you want me to call you Miguel?'

He blinked at that. 'What?!'

'You're looking just a little bit angry there, Miguel.'

'Shut up! GROWLLLLL!'

'And you need to brush your teeth.'

'Stiiiiiiles!' What was he doing?! Getting him even angrier? Although…strangely he didn't feel himself get angrier…he felt an urge to laugh. Something froze inside him when a spike from the wall slid a bit out. 'Stiles! You need to get out of here.' The same happened to the other hand. 'Stiles! I'm breaking free.'

'Then stop using strength to get free, damn it. You want control, then fight for it!'

He growled again and one spike came completely out off the pillar. He took a swipe towards the boy, missing him by millimeters. When Stiles began backing out, Derek was able to dug his claws in his jeans near the ankle, piercing until he reached flesh.

'Ahhh!' The teenager lifted scared eyes to glowing blue ones. 'Derek, snap out of it! Derek!'

He growled loudly again and was able to pull out the other spike. Stiles immediately sat up and grabbed Derek's face between his hands, bringing their faces close. 'Derek!' The only thing he got in return was a huge growl in his face so he did what Lydia had done for him once, when he had had a panic attack. He kissed Derek Hale. On the mouth. For a second the werewolf just froze. Then he pushed him down, lying on top of him, between his legs, kissing him as if he wanted to climb inside him. Stiles was only capable of hanging on for dear life.

Derek began noticing things. He was lying on top of a warm firm body, his face held between tender hands and he was happy to be in that welcoming cradle. He nuzzled a divinely scented neck, nearly purring in satisfaction. Derek frowned when he realized that the tender hands were actually trying to push him away. He growled at that.

'Ok. Ok, sourwolf. Whatever you want.'

Sourwolf? Only one person called him that. He inhaled deeply at the neck. It smelled like him and wood embers with candy. He licked the pulse beating frantically there.

'Derek?'

He froze and with dread lifted his head. Stiles was lying beneath him. Blushed such a bright red that he was the color of his hoodie. Oh god! What had he done?! 'Stiles?'

'Yup. Hum…could you…I don't know…get up?'

He blinked and moved a little. Derek moaned at what he felt when he did that.

'Don't moan, damn it!' The teenager pushed him away by the shoulders. 'Just get up!'

'Hum…yeah.'

He tried to get up when he realized that his claws were stuck in something. He froze when he smelled Stiles's blood. 'Oh god.' He looked down and to find his claws perforating one of Stiles's buttocks. Gently, he pulled them out, gritting his teeth against the teenager's little gasp of pain and sat back leaning against the pillar. He could still feel the moon out, probably at her apex but when he saw that Stiles ankle was also bloodied, whatever pull the moon had, it died a quick death. 'Oh god, Stiles. I've hurt you.'

'It's just scratches. Although I think I'll have trouble sitting for the next few days.' His lips trembled at the double meaning in his joke.

'I hurt you and you're gonna laugh?!' When the boy only shrugged, he threw his hands in the air. 'I kissed you! How the hell did I do that?!'

'Hum…' Blushing, Stiles looked at him. 'Actually, I kissed you.'

'What?!'

'One time, I was having a panic attack and Lydia kissed me. It stopped it right there.' He pointed at the pillar. 'You were able to pull out both spikes, releasing your hands and you had claws in my ankle so I couldn't get away. The only thing that occurred to me to distract you, to shock you out of your killing rage was to…kiss you.'

'Shock me? You got that right.'

'Well, you shocked me after.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You cleaned out the inside of my mouth, your tongue was down my throat and when I tried to get away, your claws left my ankle and sank in my buttock. Then you got really happy and began humping me! All that while kissing me and then rubbing your face against mine and licking and biting my neck.' He touched his face and neck, scowling at Derek. 'And I've got a rash thanks to your beard.'

'Oh.'

He snorted. 'Yeah.' He touched his buttock wincing a little, then looked back at him. 'So? Did it work?'

'What?'

'You seem in control.'

'Yeah.' A slow smile stretched his lips. 'I am actually.' He froze. 'Wait. You said I bit you?'

He rolled his eyes. 'Don't worry. You didn't even break the skin. It was like love bites.' He showed him his neck, which was full of hickeys. He smirked when Derek's color changed to a light pink. 'Besides, you're not an alpha anymore.'

A huge weight lifted off his shoulders, chasing away the embarrassment. 'Ok. Get me out of these then.'

Stiles released his wrists and ankles and got up, grimacing with pain. He was limping towards the stairs when an arm encircled his waist.

'Just lean on me.' Derek practically carried him up the stairs.

'What are we gonna tell the guys about my injuries?'

'The truth. That I hurt you while trying to free myself.'

'Just…not the whole truth, please.'

'Definitely.'

'Scott will be able to smell a lie.'

'Not from you.'

He frowned at that. 'What do you mean?'

'I've never been able to smell a lie on you and you're constantly lying.'

He frowned. 'Peter was able to smell when I lied.'

He shook his head. 'Then he was the one lying. As best as I'm able to guess, you just don't care whether you're lying or not. So your body doesn't react to it.'

Stiles shrugged. 'Well, like my dad says, I've been doing it since I could speak.'

He snorted. 'Yeah, I believe that. So, you won't have a problem lying to Scott. Unless you do care about lying to him.'

'Nah…not really.'

He shook his head. 'Figures. Besides, kissing you might have distracted me from the moon but it was smelling your blood that snapped me back.'

'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Huh. I thought it would make it worse, smelling blood I mean. The whole bloodlust thing…'

'Well, it didn't.' Actually, Stiles was correct. Smelling blood should have sent him into a worse frenzy but it had shocked the wolf part of him. Thinking that they had injured the brave young man that had offered to help. It shocked him that he had been shocked at hurting Stiles. Great, now he was thinking like the hyper-active kid. But he still needed to add something more because Scott and Liam would know that he wasn't supposed to have found control smelling Stiles blood. 'It probably had to do with the fact that you smelled like me. It would be like hurting myself.'

'Oh ok.'

They reached the living room. 'Wait here. I'm gonna look for a first aid kit.'

While Derek searched the house, Stiles phoned Scott.

'So he's in control now?'

'Yeah.'

'That's great!'

He mumbled. 'Tell that to my butt.'

'What?'

'He sank claws in my butt when he was able to free a hand.

'Oh my god! Are you all right?!'

'No! My butt is most definitely not all right!' He heard giggling on the other side of the line. 'The others are listening on our conversation aren't they?'

'Sorry.'

'I don't want to talk about this ever again. Ever. You will never ask me what happened, you heard me?'

'Hum…are you mad?'

He turned around and noticed that Derek had been there for a while, listening on the conversion with a smirk on his face. 'I'm furious! You owe me for this one.' And he disconnected the phone grinning.

Derek shook his head. 'Now I know how you get out of your problems.'

'It's an art, Miguel.'

He growled. 'Take off your pants and lie on the couch, stomach down.'

'What?!' His eyes went to Derek's crotch making the older man lift his eyebrows. 'You still haven't snapped out of it?'

'You idiot! How am I supposed to give you first aid with your pants on?!'

'Hum…I went commando this morning, remember?'

'Oh.' He shrugged. 'Who cares? We're both guys.'

'Who kissed.' He extended a hand towards him. 'Look, just give me the stuff and I'll take care of myself.'

Derek frowned at that. He hadn't wanted to do first aid to another guy's butt, but now…he was actually offended. It was like Stiles was afraid that he would molest him if he saw him without his pants. Derek growled, letting his eyes glow blue. 'Take off your pants and lie down or I'll do it for you.'

'You wouldn't dare.'

He took a step towards the teenager. 'Try me.'

'Sonofa…fine!'

He turned his back towards Derek, kicking out his trainers and yelping when it hurt his ankle and then he took off his pants, a little more slowly, wiggling a bit so he wouldn't hurt himself and then he lied on the floor.

Derek swallowed. What was wrong with him?! Had he really looked at Stiles's butt while he was taking off his pants? 'Why are you lying on the floor?'

'We can clean the floor of traces of blood a lot easier than the couch.'

'Hum, true.' He kneeled next to the injured buttock. He frowned at it. 'I have to clean it first. Too much blood. Can't see how deep it is.' He poured hydrogen peroxide on his buttock.

'Ahhh! Are you crazy?! What are you doing?'

He placed a hand on Stiles lower back stopping him from turning. He grinned freely when he poured more and the teenager began wriggling like an eel and screaming profanities at him. 'I did say that I had to clean it.' He placed the bottle next to him and with cotton pads, began whipping the various cuts. He frowned. 'They seem a bit deep, Stiles.'

He sighed. 'Just put some compresses on it.' He bit his lip. 'It's gonna scar isn't it?'

'I don't know but…it might be probable.'

'Great! I'm gonna have scars for the rest of my life from when you fondled my butt. 'He growled. 'Might as well tattoo a D there.'

He grinned. 'What about an M?'

Stiles stiffened at that. 'Malia and I are over.'

He blinked. 'I…was referring to Miguel, just making a joke.'

'Oh.' He relaxed and then chuckled. 'I'm never getting a tattoo of a person's name on me.'

'Why?'

'Too permanent.'

'Hum. Well, maybe you'll be lucky and it won't scar. I mean, it's a bit deep but they are small cuts. So…maybe they'll be imperceptible?'

'I can only hope.'

Derek treated the buttock and then moved to the ankle. He took off the sock and almost winced. These were ten times worse. They were deep and the flesh was torn. Stiles must have fought a bit. 'These will need stitches.'

'Oh damn.'

He gulped. 'I could have killed you. I seriously could have killed you.'

Stiles heard the shock on the older man's voice and sighed. 'But you didn't.'

'But it was close.'

'Scott also tried to kill me a couple of times…and we're like brothers.' He sat up on his good buttock while pulling the sweatshirt down to cover his groin. He placed a hand on his arm and squeezed. 'It's ok. It was worth it since you got control.' He grinned. 'Besides, scars on an ankle are much more tolerable than scars on a buttock. Anyone asks and I'll say that a rabid dog bit me. I'll have girls gushing over me in no time.'

'Dog?'

'Huh-huh. Rottweiler. They're big and scary.'

'Wolfs are scarier.'

He scoffed. 'Oh please…a Rottweiler would win against a wolf.'

Derek frowned at that. 'No, it wouldn't.'

'Fine! It probably wouldn't. But a Šarplaninac would.'

'A what?'

'Never mind.' He looked at his ankle. 'So…can you stitch it?'

'Me?'

'Yeah…I don't want to add more expenses to my father's bill.'

'I'll pay for it.'

'What?'

He shrugged. 'You got injured helping me. It's only fair that I pay for the medical expenses.'

'Oh ok.' He bit his lip. 'But we don't need to mention my butt, do we? You said that it doesn't need stitches right?'

'Yeah.'

'Thank god. How was I supposed to explain that to a doctor?'

He smiled. 'Let me wrap your ankle and I'll take you to the hospital.'

'Ok.' When Derek grabbed the bottle again, Stiles stopped him. 'Wait! You're not pouring that on my ankle.'

'I have to disinfect it. I used my claws Stiles. They weren't exactly clean after scraping them on the ground.'

'Shit!' He bit his lip. 'Just do it.' He gritted his teeth while the older man poured the hydrogen peroxide on his ankle.

Derek began bandaging it and blinked, noticing his feet. 'You have pretty feet and toes.'

'I what?!'

'Hum…'

'Don't tell me you've a foot fetish.'

'I do not. It's hands for me.' That made him notice Stiles's hands. One was pulling his sweatshirt down to cover his groin and other was on his thigh. The hand was big with long elegant fingers although they had several nails bit to the quick. But those long elegant fingers…they should feel really good on his bod-

'Derek! What the hell is wrong with you?'

'What?'

'That's too many bandages around my ankle.'

He looked at the teen's ankle and felt a bit of warmth on his neck. He was right. Those were way too many bandages. 'I just wanted to be sure you wouldn't bleed in the car.'

'Huh-huh.' «Not believing him for a second. But why was he so distracted?» He grinned. «Maybe he does have a foot fetish.»

x

'Stiles!'

The teenager in question glared at Derek. 'You called them, didn't you?'

He just shrugged.

'You should have called me!' Scott was fuming. 'When he told me that you needed to go to the hospital for stitches… you were telling jokes about your butt while having an ankle ripped to shreds!'

'Well…I wouldn't say shreds…'

Lydia glared at the hyper-active boy. 'Nineteen stitches, Stiles. N-I-N-E-T-E-E-N. That's pretty serious.'

He began biting a nail.

Liam sat next to him. 'You don't heal like us. To know that you got injured like that…it's my fault.'

'Woah-what?'

'I suggested that you help Derek, because you were able to help me.'

He sighed and placed a hand on the boy's back. 'It's ok, kid. I'll be as good as new in a week.' When the other boy bit his lip and just nodded, Stiles pulled his head into his shoulder. 'You can tell if I'm lying, right? I'm really ok.'

The boy just sighed and went quiet on his shoulder.

Derek frowned at that scene. It was almost like Stiles had become the pack's mom. Too weird.

'Anyway, I've talked to Melissa. All bills will be forwarded to me.'

Stiles smiled at that. 'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

'I always did say you were a pain in the butt.'

Everyone laughed when Derek growled at him.

Stiles watched him turn to leave. 'Derek.'

'What?'

'I mean it. Thanks.'

'Like I said. No problem. And I did owe you.'

x

'Are you sure you can run Stiles?'

'Yeah…the wounds are scabbed over. My butt is completely healed although…'

'What?'

'I have scars on it.'

Scott grinned at that.

'Oh you think it's funny?!'

'Well, you know…'

'Asshole.' He rolled his shoulders. 'Anyway, I gonna test what Derek said.'

'What are you talking about?'

'When I ran from the lake house, after Malia…' He bit his lip. 'Anyway, Derek said I ran for an hour.'

'Woah really?'

'Yeah. I told him that I usually only last like 10 minutes running and he said that I'm imposing limits on myself. Me! Imposing limits on myself!'

'Well…'

'Did you know that Phelps also has ADHD?'

'Oh…no I didn't.'

'Yeah. So I'm running.'

'Okay.'

x

'McCall?'

'Yeah coach?'

'How long has Stilinski been running?'

He looked at his watch. 'One hour and ten minutes.'

'Hum…interesting.'

'Yeah.'

'Tell him practice is over.'

x

Stiles had a goofy grin when he arrived home. One hour and fifteen minutes! It was incredible. The grin died when he saw Malia climbing the walls of his house to knock at his window. He hesitated for a minute and then continued on. He'd been sleeping at either Scott's, Lydia or Liam's house. Derek owed him right? So he could put up with him for one night. And tomorrow he would go to Deaton to get mountain ash. He'd been postponing for too long.

Stiles was about to knock on Derek's door, when it opened on its own. He frowned. «If there's such a thing as ghosts…» He entered the loft and closed the door behind him, locking it. 'Derek?' He looked around himself and then went to the bedroom. 'Derek!'

'No…don't come in here…'

The voice was weird. When he stepped inside the bedroom, he froze. Derek was naked on top of his bed with his legs spread open. He was undulating, his hips pushing up, towards…something.

'Go away Stilahhh…'

'Wh-what?!'

'Witch…'

«Oh shit.» The witch had gotten to him. 'I'm gonna get Deaton.'

'Too late…' Stiles heard the sheets ripping and noticed that Derek was trying as hard as he could not to touch himself. 'It's been almost three hours since…' He gasped. 'I was only able to drag myself home, before I was attacked on the street by some stranger.'

He was going to die. If Derek didn't have sex with a man, he was going to die. 'I should call Danny.'

'What?'

'You've met him. He's my gay colleague.'

'No! I refusaahhhh…'

'You'll die and-' He gasped. Without him noticing, he was now only two feet away from Derek…and he was sporting major wood.

'You're getting affected by the spell.'

'Yeah…oh god.'

'Go away, Stiles. I don't wanna have sex-' He gasped. 'With you.'

'Like I want to do it with you.' Against his will, he took another step towards the bed. 'Who should I call?'

'I don't know.'

'Hum…maybe Scott?' Derek just glared at him. 'Right, bad idea.' He gasped. 'It's getting harder to resist the spell, Derek.'

'Then go away.'

'You'll die…'

He gritted his teeth. 'I know!' He watched the boy struggle and lose, taking another step towards him. Shit! It was too late. He was going to end up having sex with Stiles and he might die anyway. There was no way the teenager could fight the compulsion in the spell. And then it was too late. Stiles was on top of him, grinding against him and he was grabbing him by the buttocks, pressing up against him.

'Derek!'

'What?'

'No claws, damn it!'

He blinked and even amidst the hex, he was able to smile. 'It's just so you can match the ones on your right.'

'Bastard.' He groaned as he began thrusting against him. 'This is crazy. I can't believe I'm doing this with you.'

He felt the same. 'If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you.'

Stiles snorted at that. 'Like I want anyone to know about this.' He lifted up on his hands and kicked out his trainers using the opposing foot. He unbelted his pants and tried to push them down but Derek's hands on his ass stopped him. 'Derek! Let go of my ass. I need to take my pants off.'

'Can't.' He threw back his head while pressing up against him. 'It hurts. God, I can't take this much longer.'

Stiles finally managed to remove his pants and underwear and then there was no barrier between them. The compulsion to take the older man and come was almost more than he could take. Until he saw a trickle of blood run down Derek's nose. 'Oh god, your nose…you've began to bleed.'

He lifted a hand, trying to clean the blood while gritting his teeth. 'Do it.'

'Lube. Need lube.'

He growled. 'Don't have it. Never had any need for it.'

'Shit.'

'I'll heal. Just do it.' He blinked at a stab of pain in his head and lifted a hand towards his right ear. It had also began to bleed. 'Stiles…'

The teenager just spat on his hand and wetted his cock. Then he thrusted into Derek.

'Ahhhh…'

'I'm sorry.' He hesitated and then wrapped a hand around the werewolf's cock. Shit! He was touching another man's junk. But that was all it took. Derek came screaming his name. Stiles had to lean down and bite the other man on the shoulder to stop himself from coming.

'Stiles?'

He gasped. 'Feel better?'

'…yes…a bit.'

'Three times.'

'Wh-what?' The teenager began thrusting inside him and he couldn't think straight.

'I've been thinking about this. It's like the threefold death. I would bet my life that you need to come three times before I do. Everything is always in threes.'

'Shit. I'm gonna die. No way you can last that long against the spell.'

He gritted his teeth. 'I'm not sure if I'll survive this. You're gripping my ass again.' He lied down pulling Derek on top of him. 'There. Do it like this. I think it's the only way my butt will survive.'

Derek began moving. It was weird. Even though he was affected by the spell, a part of him was horrified at what he was doing. He was riding Stiles! The boy was all the way inside him, so much so that he could feel his stomach full. But it felt good. He groaned. He watched Stiles squeeze his eyes shut while grabbing the sheets and biting his lips until he drew blood. The boy was trying not to come. It was amazing that he had resisted this far. Then Stiles sat up to lick at his nipples while his hands began being busy on his cock. The older man just bit his own hand before coming again.

'One. Last. Time.'

Derek watched him. Stiles looked to be in pain just like Deaton had said. He analyzed the pale face, the torn and bloody lips and the white lines that had begun to appear at the corners of his mouth. It wasn't pain. It was agony.

'Stiles?'

'Yes?'

'You're in pain.'

'I can handle it. Don't worry. After the Nogitsune, this is nothing.' He pushed Derek into the mattress and lifted his legs up, so the knees were almost touching the werewolf's own shoulders.

'Stiles! What the hell?!'

'Grab your thighs.' He moved the older man's hands to the place where he wanted them. 'Keep them like this.'

No way. He completely exposed. It was bad enough that he was being taken by the teenager, but to actually give up all control like this? But then all thought flew from his head. Stiles began thrusting inside him in long, hard plunges. Making him feel all his length and girth. Until now the boy had barely moved inside him and he had come twice. But now…he was being fucked. Well and truly fucked. And it felt amazing.

'Ahh…ahh…Stiles!'

He came for the third time and felt the hex lift completely off him. His body healed and his mind cleared. And he was still being fucked. He barely had time to blink when Stiles turned him around, placing a hand on Derek's nape, pressing his face to the mattress, while lifting his butt towards himself with a hand on the werewolf's hip. He nearly screamed when the teenager invaded him like this. Shit! Stiles felt huge like this. He was clear headed now, his part of the hex completely gone but…he didn't know what would happen to the boy if he stopped him. He had been in agony. Derek gasped and grabbed the sheets while biting down on his hand. Lighting went through his body and he realized that Stiles had found his prostate. He couldn't stop himself from pressing up against the teenager. He had no excuse for this. No hex. But the pleasure…the only thing he could do was to stop himself from moaning like a whore.

'Oh god…Stiles…'

Stiles grabbed his hips hard, while sitting down on the bed, pulling him up to sit on his lap.

Derek's eyes widened. It was worse like this. He could feel him even more. And then the boy began playing with his nipples while kissing and lightly biting his neck. The werewolf could tell that he was close. He was faltering in his rhythm. And then he smashed himself nonstop against his prostate making Derek come for the fourth time. And finally, Stiles did the same. Derek felt him emptying inside him, like hot lava, making him groan.

The boy fell back on the bed while he remained sitting on his lap. He didn't know what to do now. He had been well and truly fucked by Stiles Stilinsky and had liked it. He looked at his body and the bed. It was covered in come. He had more than liked it. And this last time. No hex to blame. He didn't like guys so…how could he have loved this? «Loved?! Shit!» And Stiles wasn't saying anything. He turned his head a bit and found him on his back, lips totally torn and bloody, sweat covering his face and plastering the sweatshirt to his body. He was still pale, pain still visible on his face. What had the hex done to him? No wonder Deaton's contact had said that it was unlikely for the hexed to survive since, by all appearances, the partner also felt excruciating pain if he didn't come.

Derek realized that the boy had saved his life. At his own expense. Just like the Nogitsune was able to take control of his body again when he relinquished it to save Malia's life. He frowned when he saw blood underneath the teenager's body. Groaning, he tightened his body around Stiles's length. It felt good. He blushed bright red, while still pressing down and clasping his internal muscles. Stiles was soft but…it felt good. «Shit!» He finally sat up, slowly releasing Stiles. Looking at him, he realized that at least in one part of his anatomy, Stiles had more than enough reasons to brag. He grimaced when seed began trickling down his leg but he ignored it to shake Stiles a bit. He was out. The hyper-active teenager was passed out on his bed. He moved him a bit and saw that his buttocks were bloody. He had shredded the boy's butt and the only thing he had done to prevent further damage was to sit down and continue, barely saying anything about it. The pain of sitting with his ass like that must have been excruciating, adding even more to the pain of the hex.

'Shit! What am I supposed to do now?' Sighing, he removed Stiles's sweatshirt, the t-shirt underneath and socks and carried him to his shower. He washed them both, blushing for the first time in more than 10 years when he had to wash Stiles's junk and then clean his own ass of blood and seed. He looked at Stiles's back. There were almost no scratch marks now from Malia's "visits". Barely any lines. He smiled in satisfaction. He wouldn't have a mark from that. He had done worse. He'd left scars on the teenager's butt and he'd clawed him again. Derek frowned. Why was he glad for that?! He bandaged his ass, relieved to find that the claws hadn't sunk too deep this time and then carried the boy to the sitting room, depositing him in the sofa. He went to the bedroom, throwing the old sheets to the garbage and placing new ones on the bed. Then he carried the boy to the bed and after a brief hesitation also lied down. He was out in less than five minutes.

X

Derek woke up to a divine scent. He sank his face into the pillow inhaling deeply. Wood embers with a taste of candy. Blinking, he recognized the scent as Stiles's and quickly sat up. «Shit! Now I like his scent?!» He could also smell pancakes being made in the kitchen area. He grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt and went there barefoot. Stiles was making breakfast in the kitchen. The boy was dressed like him, only with a thick sweatshirt, the clothes bagging on him since they were obviously Derek's. He was flipping a pancake with one hand while the other was busy squeezing orange juice to a jar. He waited for the boy the finish the tasks, since he didn't want to startle him. He also took the opportunity to really look at Stiles. He had dark hair, sticking in all directions, a straight nose and gorgeous lips, although completely torn right now. He had a splattering of moles on the left side of his face that made him cute. His body looked taller than he was, maybe because he was thin. After seeing him completely naked last night, he knew it was a tough body, with small taunt muscles, the lines clearly defined. Looking at him now, he couldn't understand why he didn't have more girls after him. He watched him flip a pancake through the air trying to aim it at a huge pile of pancakes already made and missing it completely. The "Gah!" sound nearly made him grin. Of course, the personality of a hyper-active spazz might put some girls off.

Derek had always underestimated him. He was the one without powers. He didn't even know how to fight or hunt, like Allison had. And yet, the boy was the one to always figure out the solutions to their problems, saving their lives again and again. Peter had once told him that he had offered the bite to Stiles and the boy had refused. His uncle had said that he was sorry not to have forced it on him. He was curious at what kind of werewolf he would be. And after last night, so was Derek. The amount of control necessary to do what he had done… He cleared his throat and Stiles quickly turned and looked at him. His face immediately turned bright red. Derek could smell his embarrassment, anxiety and a bit of fear.

'Derek!'

'Yeah.' He began walking towards him and the boy actually took a step back. He frowned. Stiles had never backed off from him. 'Stiles?'

'Hum…' He gave a nervous laugh. 'You-you're not gonna kill me, right?'

He frowned harder and then understood what he meant. The teenager had taken him and although it had been to save his life, he was afraid of retribution. 'As long as you never tell anyone what happened last night. Never.'

He nodded. 'Never.'

'Ever.'

He nodded again. 'Ever.'

The wolf went to the place that had the big pile of pancakes and took them to the kitchen table. 'Then we're good.' Derek looked at him. 'We'll also never talk about what happened. And do our best to forget about it.'

Stiles nodded so hard that Derek was amazed that his head was still attached to his neck. 'Deal.' He huffed. 'Believe me, I also want to forget. I can't believe that I fuc-' He shook his head. 'Yeah…let's just forget.' He grabbed the juice and placed it on the table in front of Derek. 'Since its Saturday, I'm not in a hurry. Hum…the witch…'

The older man shook his head. 'She wasn't trying to hurt me. It was the sidhe.'

'What do you mean?'

'There were two men and they were attacking her and being…quite offensive. It was revenge for what had happened to the other one that she'd hexed.' He growled. 'She finally had enough of it and threw a hex on one of them. Only he managed to evade it and it hit me.'

Stiles gapped at him. 'What?!'

'Yeah. She wasn't trying to get to me. It was an accident.'

'You mean…I'm traumatized for the rest of my life because of an accident?!'

He scowled. 'You're traumatized?! You were not the one-'

Stiles blushed bright red again. 'Hum…'

Only now did he realize it. Stiles hadn't looked him in the eyes even once since last night had happened. 'Stiles.'

The teen backed away and grabbed his keys from the counter. 'Hum…I need to go. My dad must be worried.'

Before he could say anything, Stiles was out of his loft. Damn, the boy could be quick when he wanted.

x

Stiles was nearly hyperventilating when he arrived at his house. It wasn't a panic attack. It was acute embarrassment. Oh God…what had happened last night…the things he had done to Derek…the way he had taken him…He groaned. It was a miracle that the man hadn't killed him. He frowned. Or maybe he didn't remember very well. It was possible. The way the hex had been affecting him…blood dripping from nose and ears…he wouldn't have lived much longer if Stiles hadn't done it. But now he couldn't look the werewolf in the eye. Everytime he had tried to look at Derek he just saw him on his back, legs wide apart and being fucked within an inch of his life by Stiles. Or when he had taken him from the back…He bit his lip and yelped. The pain cooled him down. He looked at the mirror and frowned. His lips looked like they had been in a meat grinder. He looked at the front of his house and hesitated. If Malia was still there…He sighed and got out of the jeep.

x

'Stiles! Where the hell have you been?! Actually, why have you been spending all of these nights away from home?'

'Hum…hi Dad.' He quickly looked around him. 'Is Malia here?'

'No. She left like 20 minutes ago.'

He sighed in relief. 'Thank god.'

The sheriff frowned. 'What's wrong?'

'She…she did something that I can't forgive Dad. She…' He gulped. 'Slept with another guy.' «I also did that last night.» He almost laughed hysterically at that thought. 'Last night…I saw her climb the window to my room so…I went to Derek to sleep there.' He shook his head. 'Sorry I didn't call you, but she would have heard and-'

'It's ok.' He pulled his son into a hug. 'It's ok.'

A tear slid down his face and he hid it on the crook of his father's neck. 'I liked her, dad.'

'I know, son. I know.'

And the gates opened and he sobbed on his father's shoulder.

When he finally calmed a little, his father was still hugging him and petting his hair. 'Feel better now?'

'Yeah…sorry.'

'That's what dads are for.'

'Hum…I think I'll go camping this weekend.'

'Oh…'

'I…just need to be away.'

'Care for some company? I have the weekend off.'

The teen smiled. 'It's been a while since we went camping.'

'Then it's decided.'

'And you can teach me how to fight.'

'What?'

'With all the baddies that come to Beacon Hills, I need to know how to defend myself.' He sniffed and rubbed his hands against his face. 'I'm tired of feeling helpless.'

'Oh…I'm not much of a fighter either.' He frowned. 'Actually, Parrish had military training and it's also his weekend off.'

'Hum…'

'Want to invite him?'

He shrugged. 'Why not?' He smiled. 'Besides, I like the guy.'

x

'Where were you this weekend Stiles?'

He frowned at Scott. 'Why?'

'We searched for you everywhere. Malia said that you had disappeared since last Friday and then when we searched for you…we couldn't find your scent anywhere. And your dad and Parrish were also missing. Even Derek joined the search.' He frowned. 'It was kind of amazing. He smelled anxious and a bit afraid.'

'Afraid? Derek?!'

'Yeah. We thought the witch had got to you.'

'Wait..the witch? I'm not powerful. Why would she want me?'

'Yeah but…the sidhe are also in town.'

'Why?'

'Revenge apparently.'

So…Derek must have told them bits of the story without telling them anything essential. 'How do you know?'

'Derek saw them. They were fighting the last time he saw them.'

'Oh great. Another batch of big bad guys.'

He grinned. 'Not so big this time.'

He snorted. 'That remains to be seen.' He watched Scott sniffing a bit in his direction. 'What is it?'

'You smell a bit like blood. Very little but it's there. Did you cut yourself?'

'No.' The pale teen patted his butt lightly. 'Was out the entire weekend camping with dad and Parrish. Needed time to think. And I fell down on my ass several times.' He made circling movements around his butt. 'The entire place is a big bruise. It wasn't enough what Derek had done, now my butt is a mess.'

He grinned. 'I bet.'

'Bastard. You think it's funny?' He waved his hands. 'I don't have super-healing!' He saw Scott stiffen. 'What is it?'

'Stiles.'

His body went tight at the feminine voice and he turned towards Malia. She was pretty and her body was amazing. He liked her personality, directness and courage. He totally disliked her almost sociopathic emotions. She was loyal to him, he knew that but…he hurt. She had hurt him. The weekend with his father and the deputy had helped a lot. They had had fun and Parrish had trained not only him but the Sheriff as well. Only the senior Stilinsky had been good with punches and the teen was good at evading them. After a few tries, Jordan had decided to give him the basics on "Capoeira". Mixing martial arts with music. He liked that. It felt more like dancing than fighting but he was exercising and he had discovered a talent for gymnastics. He was determined to train every night in the woods, so no one would see him. Scott still smelled the blood on his butt because he had fallen so many times, that the cuts resulting from Derek's…enthusiasm, were always opening. Stiles had also had plenty of time to think things through and discuss them with both the Sheriff and Parrish. As always, his father supported him no matter what. 'Hello.'

Malia faltered. 'I…' He seemed cold. Stiles was never cold, by the contrary. His scent always had a mixture of all the emotions that were constantly bubbling up inside him. It made him…delicious to smell. 'Can we talk, Stiles?'

'Yeah…We have classes now but…we can talk at lunch hour.'

She was afraid. His eyes…he had always looked at her with amusement, a bit of passion and friendship. Now…she wasn't sure if even friendship remained. 'Ok.'

x

Malia was a little desperate. She finally found the group, minus Stiles since she had just left him, on the stands of Lacross. 'You have to help me!'

Scott, Lydia, Kira and Liam looked at her.

'He's breaking up with me.' She sat next to them. 'We just talked and…he said that he forgave me, that he understood the why but…we were over. We could still be friends but that was it.'

Lydia snapped her lips. 'Well…that's more than I thought you'd ever get. And really soon too.'

'What?'

Kira bit her lip. 'We did tell you. I mean…you slept with another guy.'

Liam nodded. 'And without any consideration for Stiles's feelings.'

'But I just thought that it wouldn't mean anything. Sex is instinctive. It's a need. I get the way you think now but…'

Scott just shook his head. 'And it didn't occur to you to talk to Stiles before you did that?' He growled lightly. 'I'm not helping you, Malia. You betrayed my best friend. I just…I'm sorry but I'm on his side on this.'

She turned towards Lydia and Kira. 'You're girls right? We have to stick together.'

Kira shrugged. 'I'm with Scott on this.'

Malia turned towards Lydia. She shook her head. 'Sorry. I like Stiles. Not even I would do something like this.'

'So no one is on my side? It's all for him?!'

Scott sighed. 'It's not a question of sides. We like you Malia but…if it weren't for Stiles…we wouldn't be with you like we are now. He's the one that's always saying "It's progress". You do and say things without thinking…or feeling. Everything is an impulse to you.'

Lydia lifted her eyebrows. 'Kinda like a psychopath.'

'I'm not.'

'I'm not saying you're one. I'm saying that sometimes you behave like one.' She sighed. 'We get it. That's why we're so patient with you. What you went through when you were a child and then as a coyote. We get it. But what you did to Stiles...' The redhead shook her head. 'He's our friend. Extremely good friend. And his main fault is that's he has too much empathy…he feels other people's pain and reacts to it...like what you did. I bet that since Friday you haven't shed a single tear while he must have bawled his eyes out.' She shook her head. 'I'm sorry but I'll always be on Stiles's side.'

Scott nodded. 'What she said.'

'But I like him. I really like him.'

Impatient, Lydia got up. 'Then you shouldn't have done what you did.'

Then she left the group.

x

Stiles was fidgeting. Since he was always in some kind of motion, nobody noticed anything untoward. Except Derek. Who was the reason he was fidgeting. The teenager had finally managed to stop blushing and then going pale every other second but he was going start again if the werewolf didn't stop looking at him. He cleared his throat. 'So…you've seen the fairies?'

'Sidhe.'

He gestured. 'Whatever.'

Derek just shook his head. It was also affecting him. Every once in a while Stiles would look at him, his heart giving a little lurch, and his own would follow. Why it was, was a mystery. Although…Derek couldn't stop remembering…He gritted his teeth. 'Yeah, there are three of them and-'

'Why is it always three?'

Derek smirked. 'Sometimes it's four.'

The teenager gasped and blushed bright red. He chose to stop talking at that moment.

Lydia frowned. 'What are you guys talking about?'

Derek lifted his eyebrows. 'The times I had to kick him off the bed when he tried to cuddle into me.'

'I did not try to cuddle!'

Scott just snickered.

'I didn't!' When Lydia smirked at him, Stiles just shook his hands. 'Fine! That's just fine. See if I come here again.'

'Do you promise? I'm tired of having my place invaded because you're running away from Malia.'

'Don't worry. My entire bedroom is laced with Mountain ash. Malia won't be able to go there, so I won't need to come here.'

'Good.' He turned towards the others. 'As I was saying there are three of them and they are fast. Supernaturally fast. Faster than a werewolf…and I think they have magic.'

'What?'

'The witch threw some magics at them and they were able to dispel them.'

Stiles blinked. 'Wait…you're talking like shooting rays from your fingers kind of magic?'

'More like sparkles.'

'That's awesome!'

They all looked at him. 'Well…I mean… it is.'

Derek growled lowly. 'Anyway…I believe they are more dangerous than the witch. From what I gathered, the other sidhe messed with her badly and these three…they don't seem very different from what they were calling her.'

Scott frowned. 'So you're saying the ones we have to worry about are the sidhe?'

'Yeah. I think so.'

'But they won't mess with us right? They're just here for the witch.'

Stiles bit his lip. 'Huh…guys? My father told that there has been an increasing amount of rapes.'

'So?'

He gesticulated and lifted his eyebrows. 'So…'

Derek shook his head. 'No way. These guys look like cover models. Girls would go crazy for them. Besides, they probably can do some ocus-pocus and girls would fall for them.'

'That's it exactly. They did blood work on the last raped girls and…they found some substance that makes a person lose all inhibitions and be very…amorous.' He sighed. 'Just like a date rape drug…only they remember everything inclusive not wanting to do it but doing it anyway.'

'Shit.'

'Yeah…'

'So you think the sidhe…'

'Too much of a coincidence not to be them.'

'How many girls?'

'Twelve. But I think its eighteen people. Three each night. One for each fairy. Maybe the other six didn't report it for whatever reason. It's either that or…'

Lydia frowned. 'Or?'

'They wanted a one night stand and so the fairies didn't need to use "persuasion" on them or...hum…it was guys and they didn't report it.'

Scott gaped. 'Oh hell.'

He shrugged. 'It could be. Anyway, none of the girls were physically hurt. None had a single bruise but…'

Lydia gulped. 'Yeah.'

'The worst part is that some took the rape kit test and there wasn't any sign of force. Like it was consensual.'

'That's what a date rape drug does.'

Stiles sighed. 'Yeah. So…we have to do something. I only got this because Dad and Parrish found it too unusual. There were too many girls to be just one perpetrator. Too many times a day. So when they told me…'

Scott nodded. 'So…what do we do?'

Derek got up from the sofa. 'Now we hunt.'

x

He was embarrassed. Stiles always smelled slightly embarrassed when he was next to Derek. The older man frowned. Shouldn't he be the one feeling like that? That boy had fucked him well and hard enough that his eyes had crossed and he saw stars. The boy had made him come four times before he took his own release. Must be a Hale thing since it had seemed to happen frequently to his cousin as well when she was with Stiles. He looked around him and relaxed. So far everyone seemed to be attributing his discomfort to Malia's presence.

'Can you stop that, Stiles?'

The teenager looked at the werecoyote. 'What are you talking about?'

'You smell embarrassed and stressed. It's nerve wrecking because it has nothing to do with your scent.'

He gulped and barely refrained from looking at Derek. 'And what do I usually smell like?'

Derek lifted an eyebrow. 'Wood embers with melted candy.'

Scott frowned. 'No. He just smells like burning wood with caramel.'

Malia shook her head. 'No. He smells like fireplace with something sweet.'

Liam sniffed. 'For me, it's burning wood and candy.'

The boy gaped. 'What? What kind of scent is that?!' He took a whiff at his clothes. 'I don't smell like wood and I most definitely don't smell like candy!'

The freshman frowned. 'I'm not sure it's candy. But it's definitely something sweet.'

He gapped. 'Scott! Tell them I don't smell sweet.'

The other boy just shrugged. 'You really don't. It's more like dark caramel. At least not to me.

He gapped. 'I'm not sure that's any better.'

Derek growled. 'I know what I scent. I've been a werewolf way longer than any of them.'

'But he's an alpha so his sense of smell must be better.'

'I change into a real wolf! No scent is better than mine.'

'Hey, I change into a coyote. So mine is also up to par…and I don't smell embers. Burning wood and candy or whatever sweet thing he smells like I agree, but not ashes.'

'It's not ashes, it's like when the wood is burning so hot that it's bright orange. That's what he smells like.'

'You're saying that I smell like something burnt?!'

He smirked. 'Don't worry. It's a good scent.'

Malia and Liam nodded, agreeing. The shorter boy smiled at him. 'Yeah…I like it.'

Derek and Malia frowned at him. To like a scent like that…nah…

'Oh…thank you.'

Malia actually gave a low growl. Everyone turned to her. 'Mine.'

Stiles blinked at her. 'No, I'm not.'

She stiffened. 'Stiles…'

'No. We already talked about this. I told you we could be friends…but we'll never again be more than that.'

Derek almost felt satisfaction at hearing that. And then he scowled because he had felt satisfaction at hearing that. What the hell was wrong with him?! 'Anyway…like I was saying before I was interrupt-'

'But I like you!'

Derek growled. 'Stop interrupting me!' He was angry because he was constantly being interrupted. Not because Malia was almost begging Stiles to take her back. He was pretty sure it was due to the interruptions. 'Jeez if you wanna talk, do it afterwards.' He shook his head to stop the glow in his eyes. 'Anyway, I talked to the sheriff. Last night…there were three more cases…and a boy came forward saying that he was…raped.'

'Shit.'

'Yup.'

Stiles scrubbed his hair making it stick in all directions. 'And it's mostly minors…or at least under 20.'

Derek smirked. 'You better watch yourself then, Stiles.'

'Creep.'

He smiled. And then frowned when everyone gapped at him. 'What?'

Stiles eyebrows hit the roof. 'You must have had a really great day. You smiled.'

'I smile.'

He shook his head. 'There's a reason I call you sourwolf. You never smile.'

Scott looked at him. 'I've seen him smile.'

'Really?!'

'Yeah.'

'ANYWAY…all of you should be careful. 'You're all under 20. Only Parrish and I are "safe"'.

Stiles shrugged at that. 'I'm sure, I'm safe. Liam's the pretty boy, not me. Or maybe Scott, since he's buffed up a bit.'

Both teen werewolves growled at him. 'What? I'm just saying.'

Kira leaned into Scott. 'I'm going to spend more time with you.'

He grinned. 'All right.'

'Great.' Liam threw his hands in the air. 'What about me?' He looked at Derek. 'Hum…'

'No. You're not staying here.'

'But you let Stiles sleep here for two nights.'

'And that was enough for me. No more teenagers in my home.'

Stiles muttered at that. 'More like den.'

'What did you say?'

Of course, he didn't back down. 'You're like a cave wolf when it comes to your loft.'

'I've let you stay here, didn't I? The first time I owed you but the second time-'

Stiles frowned. 'No matter how you look at it, you owed me as well.'

He growled. 'For that?!'

The teenager threw back his shoulders and looked him in the eye. 'Yeah.'

Derek almost smiled again. Finally. The hyper-active kid was looking at him directly again. He chose not to analyze why he had missed it so much. 'Is that how you see it?'

Stiles just looked at him with a mutinous set to his mouth.

Malia frowned. 'What are you talking about?'

'Don't worry about it.'

Stiles ignored her and turned towards the group. 'So, what are we going to do?'

'Continue to search for them, of course.'

x

Derek closed the door behind the last teenager and sighed. Since when was he relegated to talk only to teenagers? Aside from Deaton, the Sheriff and Parrish, he didn't talk to any other adult.

And Stiles…what they had done…what he was constantly thinking when he saw the teen…it was driving him crazy. Sighing he went to the bathroom to prepare himself for bed.

When he finally lied down on the bed, he just stared at the ceiling thinking about what he was going to do...and remembering. He snorted remembering the first time they had talked in the police car. Stiles saying that he wasn't afraid him and then taking it back. But he hadn't. The teen hadn't been scared of him. He had smelled excited more than anything else. He frowned remembering when he told him to cut off his arm. Even though Stiles had been scared he was going to do it. True, Derek had threatened to hurt him if he didn't do it but... Stiles had been pale and shaking but he was going to do it. 'I guess that's one I owe him.' And before that, taking him from the school, keeping him on his feet until Scott got the bullet. He scowled. 'Two then.' Then he remembered the time when they had lured the alpha to the school…and he had nearly died. As well as Scott and the rest of the gang. He smiled. That had been the first time that Stiles had called him a sourwolf. He had also asked him to trust both of them and when he scowled at the boy, he had said to trust Scott. But by then, he had begun to trust Stiles. He was loyal to a fault, willing to take risks for his friends. 'And he's only human. Thank god he's not a werewolf.' He snorted. 'I think he'd jump off a cliff just to see how many bones he'd break and how long it would take to heal them.' Derek grinned when he remembered the time Stiles let him stay in his bedroom when he was running from the police…and his gay friend's hormones went in overdrive watching him take off his shirt. He frowned. While he had smelled the desire coming off Danny, Stiles had remained immune to him stripping. Even though he was the sheriff's son, he had given him a place to stay and had helped identify the caller's ID. 'Shit. It's three now.' Of course, sending him to the hospital where his uncle was and nearly getting killed because of it…Derek had saved his life but he wouldn't have needed to if he hadn't put the teen in danger. He growled. 'Four.' Of course, he had saved his life when Isaac had tried attacked him but he had been in danger again due to him, because he wanted to help save Isaac. And then at the pool, Stiles had held him above water for three hours…and he was not a light weight. And he had almost died. He had held him until he couldn't anymore and had nearly drowned himself because he had refused to let him go. 'Shit.' He had saved his life and Derek had never acknowledge it. That had been a herculean effort and he had just shrugged it off. 'Five and six.' He refused to count two for the pool. And then Boyd. When the twins had held his arms and he had killed Boyd. He had felt Stiles's hand on his shoulder, a pillar of support at his back. This was the one he remembered clearly. The quiet strength the boy had lent him…it had helped him more than any other thing could have. Stiles had grounded him. He sighed. Compared to what he had done when Malia had betrayed him…but he still considered that debt paid. 'So…it's still six.'

The werewolf felt a pang in his heart when he remembered Stiles's crying face when he and Scott came to his loft to ask Jennifer where his father was. The pain…those silent tears. He hadn't needed the proof that Scott had provided. Looking at that boy had been enough to convince him. He sighed. He had probably led Jennifer to the kids parents…she had taken them to force Derek's hand. And then Stiles had been possessed by the Nogitsune. He still remembered thinking it impossible. Why would the demon possess someone so weak and defenseless? He growled. Stiles had shown just how weak and defenseless he had been when he'd beaten him to a bloody pulp. Just a few days ago, the damn boy had grinned at him saying it had been a fond memory for him. Derek snorted. He could bet that that had been the absolute truth. He'd always been mean to him. Not showing any patience towards the boy. And Stiles had beaten the Nogitsune at his own game. A human had beaten a thousand years old fox demon. It was incredible. It was amazing how the teen was still alive. And then Derek had been taken. He frowned. Why he had dreamed of Stiles telling him that it was a dream was beyond him. Why not Scott? Wouldn't that be more logical? But no. It had been Stiles. Why him? He was everywhere. He had stopped the deadpool. He'd been the one to help Liam reach complete control. He looked at the ceiling. He owed the kid. Big time. No wonder he had snorted at his "Once" comment.

He scrubbed his face with his hands, scratching at his beard. He frowned. Stiles had complained that he had a rash when Derek had rubbed his face against the teen's neck and face. And it was true. The skin had looked red. 'Shit! Why the hell am I thinking about it?!' And then the image of Stiles pushing Derek's legs up into his shoulders and thrusting hard inside him…he got hard. He gasped, sitting up. No way! What the hell was that?!

x

Stiles winced when he kicked the chair and it fell to the floor with a big bang.

'Stiles! What the hell are you doing?'

'Hum…practicing capoeira?'

His father appeared in his room to look around. 'Your room doesn't have enough space for that.'

He sighed. 'I know. I'll find someplace else.'

'Derek has a really big loft. You could ask him.'

'Hum…I don't think so.'

The sheriff lifted his eyebrows. 'I thought you two had become something of a friends.'

'Well…sort of. We…tolerate each other.'

'Ok.'

Stiles watched his father go and packed a gym bag. He went to his jeep and drove in the direction of the woods. It should be safe. The sidhe always sticked to the city and the witch wouldn't find any partner in an abandoned area so…he should be safe.

X

Stiles stopped. He was drenched in sweat. His sweat pants were clinging to his thighs and he had removed his shirt long ago. His pale skin was gleaming in the moonlight and the lantern he had brought gave it a glow. He turned and saw a woman standing not ten meters from him. She was five feet and two inches tops. Thin with small curves. Her hair was black and straight, falling to her waist. Her skin, pale and freckled. And her eyes were an eerie yellow. Not like a werewolf but like a lion. He shivered.

'You can continue.' She smirked. 'I kinda liked watching you.'

He blushed. 'Hum…' He frowned. 'Who are you?'

'Breann. I'm new here.'

'I'm Stiles.'

'Weird name.'

He shrugged. 'It suits me.' He bit his lip. New huh? 'You wouldn't happen to be the witch?'

She giggled. 'You're funny…and brave too.'

'I guess that's a yes.'

She just nodded.

The teenager gulped. 'Hum…what do you want?'

'I think you know.'

'Then it has nothing to do with me, right?'

'What do you mean?'

'You want to get pregnant. From someone powerful. I'm fully human. No power.'

'Perhaps…but your brain.'

'What?'

'You're intelligent and smart and…' She smirked. 'You were the one that broke the hex on the werewolf.'

He blushed bright red. 'Hum…'

'I thought I'd killed an innocent. I searched for him everywhere, so I could remove the hex but he just…disappeared.'

'Hum…yeah.'

'Did you know that you're the first person to ever break such a spell? Did the werewolf know the amount of pain you were feeling and how hard it was not to finish?'

'Maybe.'

'And you knew that it had to be three times for him. How you lasted that long is a miracle.'

'So what?'

'So it's not just power that I'm looking for. I have more than enough of that. I want honor, character and courage. Kindness, intelligence and loyalty.'

'You won't find it in me.' «Maybe in Scott.»

'You think your werewolf friend has them?'

He blinked at that. 'Hum…'

'Yes, I can read thoughts…although yours are too blurry.' She shrugged. 'It's to be expected. Anyway…' She smiled and took a step towards him. 'Interested?'

'I'm 17! Way too young to be a dad!'

'Oh…' She frowned. 'How long to 18? Don't wanna seduce a minor.'

He shook his head. 'Look…don't hex me ok? But I don't want to be the father of your children.'

Breann crossed her arms in front of her chest. 'And why not?'

'Because I'll always be there for my children. Always. You just want a sperm donor. No way. I'm not leaving a child of mine like that.'

She blinked. «Damn…here is the perfect man and he is just a kid.» 'I see.'

'Besides…you're what? Twenty-five? You're still very young.'

She smiled at that. 'I'm 34 years old, Stiles.'

'Wha-'

'And witches are only fertile every five years, for one month. That's why there aren't that many of us. I'll enter my cycle in less than four months, when I turn 35, and my last cycle will be five years from now. Perhaps I'll have another one at 45, but it's not guaranteed. I don't have much time.'

'I-I'm sorry.'

She smiled. 'It's ok. I took too long.' She turned to leave but then stopped. 'Be careful of the sidhe, Stiles. They're dangerous.'

'I know. My dad is the sheriff. They're the ones raping all those girls aren't they?'

'Yes…and boys too.' She looked at him pointedly.

He waved his hands around. 'No way they're gonna go for me. There are tons of really good looking guys out there, so they won't go for me.'

She blinked. 'Hum…you're good looking Stiles.'

'I'm a nerd.' He looked down at himself. 'A skinny nerd.'

«A ripped skinny nerd.» 'Ever had a girlfriend?'

His face got sad. 'Used to. We broke up a few weeks ago.'

'Oh…well, I'm sure she liked what she saw.'

'She betrayed me to sleep with some other guy because she was curious.'

«Shit!» 'Hum…'

'Yeah.'

'Stiles?'

'What?'

'To me, you're gorgeous.' She smiled when he blushed. «Damn! Too young.» Breann turned to leave and then stopped. 'Just so you know...you're not entirely human anymore, Stiles.'

'What?'

'The demon left something in you.'

'What?!'

She shrugged. 'You were able to resist the compulsion of my hex. Part of it was you, another part was the demon leftovers. And it's why most of your thoughts are blurry to me.'

'Oh hell…I'm gonna be possessed again?'

'No…you probably will never again be possessed. What he left behind took care of that and…'

'And?'

'You'll probably get a few powers.'

'What powers?'

She shrugged. 'I have no idea. I can just feel it. It won't be much. There's not much of him behind but enough to make you "other" than human.'

'Shit.'

She grinned and left.

x

'What are you doing here, Stiles?'

The teenager gapped at Derek. 'I could ask you the same thing.'

The werewolf shook the water from his hair. It was pouring buckets and Stiles looked like a drowned cat…with a worse disposition.

'Your father showed me the reports of the rape victims.'

He shrugged. 'I read them too.' He pointed at the Nemeton from behind the bush where he was hiding. 'Some of the victims are remembering where they were and they all talked about the woods and a big cut down tree.'

Derek growled. 'I'm getting sick and tired of the damned Nemeton.' He looked at the boy. 'What are you doing here?'

'Again with that?'

'Alone!'

He waved his hands. 'I just wanted to see if this was the place. Seems deserted.'

'They're raping boys as well, Stiles.'

He shrugged. 'That's why I came alone.'

'What?! You want to…'

'What?! No! God…I'm referring to Liam. He's too pretty.'

Derek frowned at that but refrained from saying anything. Why was he getting angry at that statement?

'Anyway…I've been here for an hour now. Let's go aw-'

Derek's hand shot out and covered Stiles's mouth, pulling him into his body. 'Shh…'

Stiles froze. Derek tried to ignore the rapid beating of the teenager's heart against his chest. He looked down into the human's eyes and found his pupils dilated. The boy immediately broke eye contact but it had been enough. He wasn't the only one affected. Stiles was as well. He almost grinned.

'Take me.'

Derek blinked at that. It was almost identical to how he imagined Stiles saying it to him.

'Please…I want you so bad.'

Three tall blonde men approached the Nemeton and pushed their captives into the tree. Two girls and a boy. Their victims were already pulling off their clothes, trying to get closer to the sidhe.

Three quick sparkles shined in the night and hit the two girls and boys. They fell to the ground, out cold. The blondes turned towards their origin, watching as Breann stepped into the clearing.

'There will be no more of that.'

'You think you can stop us?' He extended his arms to the sides. 'It's three of us against you…and we can withstand most of your spells.' He grinned. 'You're all alone.'

She gritted her teeth.

Stiles pushed Derek's hand off his mouth and got up, ignoring the fact that he was trying to pull him back down. 'She's not alone.'

Derek hit his forehead with the heel of his hand and also got up.

The sidhe curled their lips at them. 'An animal? What is a dog doing here?'

Stiles growled. 'He's my pet and I usually take him for a walk to chew on fairies.'

One of the blondes took a step towards the boy. 'We're sidhe.'

He shrugged. 'Same diff to me.' He smiled at the woman. 'Hello, Breann.'

She smiled back. 'Why do you always get in trouble, Stiles?'

'It's a gift.' He winked at her. 'Told you, I wouldn't be a good father to your kids.'

Derek growled at that. 'What?!'

Breann blinked at the werewolf and lifted an eyebrow towards Stiles. The teen just blushed.

She looked at Derek, and as beautiful as he was, he was glaring at her and she smirked at him. His glare turned into a scowl. «Oh boy. This is going to be fun.»

'That's the one that was hit by one of your spells.' One of the blondes smirked at him. 'Want to be taken by a real man?'

Stiles actually growled at him. 'You think you would do a better job? You're fairies!'

'Sidhe!'

'Which is the same thing as a fairy.'

Next thing he knew, he was slapped and went flying against a tree. He grimaced and tried to get up but as he looked at the battle, Breann and Derek seemed to have it well in hand.

The ground was too slippery, with water and mud and wet leaves and Derek with his strength and balance had an advantage.

X

'Well…that was anti-climatic.'

Breann watched the sidhe run away. She turned towards the boy that was still leaning against the tree. 'You ok, Stiles?'

'Yeah.' He shook his head like a dog and sneezed.

'You better get out of this rain before of catch a cold.'

'We need to take those kids to town.'

'I can take care of that.' She snapped her fingers and they levitated.

'That is awesome! YES!'

She grinned at him and left the clearing with the kids in tow. 'I'll see you around, Stiles.'

Derek waited for her to disappear and then went to Stiles grabbing his arm. 'Since when have you been talking to the witch?'

'Oh…hum…just a couple of days ago. We just met.'

He shook him. 'She could have hurt you!'

'She didn't! And it was a coincidence. It's not my fault!

'And what's that about seeing you around?'

'Oh…' He blushed. 'Hum…she asked me to be the father.'

He grabbed Stiles's wet sweatshirt by the neck with both hands. 'What?!'

The teen waved his hands around. 'I didn't accept!'

'She wanted a skinny guy like you?'

He scowled. 'Just so you know, she said I was gorgeous.' The werewolf growled in his face. 'What?!'

He wanted to kiss him. The only time they had kissed was when he had tried to kill the boy on the full moon and he didn't remember that very clearly. But now...he wanted it. So he leaned in, rubbing his face against Stiles's until his lips reached his neck and laid there. He heard his heart rate pick up and he could smell an adrenaline surge and a bit of excitement. So he opened his mouth and kissed him beneath his ear.

'D-derek?'

He smiled against the teen's neck. Stiles's voice was slightly rough, as if he had been drinking whiskey. He lightly licked the rain from his skin and felt the slighter frame shiver against him. 'Sensitive neck, Stiles?'

'W-what are you doing?'

'Punishment.'

'For what?'

'For being alone with a witch.'

'But it wasn't my fault!'

'Don't care.' He opened his mouth and bit his neck, increasing the pressure, little by little. He stopped, grinning, when Stiles moaned and his legs lost their strength. Derek's hands went to his buttocks, to keep him from falling, but it made Stiles open his legs and then they were pressing against each other, both happy to be there. 'Did you bring your jeep?'

'Yyesss.'

'Good. I came on foot. You can give me a ride to my place.'

x

Stiles was nervous. He had been nervous the entire trip to Derek's loft. The heavy rain and thunder and lightning weren't making his mood any better either. When they finally arrived, he sighed in relief. 'Well, we're here.'

'Come up.'

'Hum…not necessary.'

'You're dripping wet Stiles. You'll get a cold if you don't get dry. You sneezed throughout the whole trip here.'

'It won't make a difference if I take 15 minutes more.'

He growled. 'Come up.'

Scowling, he ran with Derek to the entrance of his home. He looked worriedly at the sky. It was way way worse now. 'I really need to go. It looks almost like a storm now.'

He shook his head. 'I think it's better if you stay. It's too dangerous to drive like this.'

'No.' Stiles shook his head really fast. 'No need.'

He rolled his eyes and gripped the teenager by the nape, pulling him up the stairs. 'Come on. You can call your dad.'

x

'You better stay there Stiles.'

'What? It's not that bad.' A thunder shook the windows of the loft.

'Huh-huh.'

'But dad-achooo'

'And go take a shower right now. You're going to catch a cold.'

'But dad-'

He blinked and then growled at his phone. His father had hung up. He sneezed again.

Derek growled behind him. 'Go take a shower right now.'

'There's no need to growl, you know.'

'Stiles! Just go.'

'Jeez…'

x

Stiles left the shower, feeling warm. His skin was a shade of red that had indicated just how hot he had used the water. He looked around himself and realized that he didn't have a change of clothes. Biting his lip, he dressed Derek's robe and left the safety of the bathroom. He felt nervous again. Derek had kissed and licked his neck. Why? He snorted. «Punishment, my ass.»

He found the older man in the kitchen. 'Hum…I need a change of clothes.'

Derek nearly had a heart attack. The teenager was completely naked underneath his robe. A robe that smelled strongly of him. Unlike pants and shirts that you washed, the robe you didn't wash as much. He wanted to rub his face against Stiles's neck again. 'Just drink the tea. I'm going to take a shower now.'

The teenager sat at the kitchen counter watching Derek disappear into the bedroom. He picked up the tea and took careful sips. He was beginning to get cold again.

'Go to bed, Stiles!'

Gulping, he place the cup in the sink and went to the bedroom. 'I can sleep in the sofa. Do you have extra blankets?'

Derek came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. 'You can sleep on the bed.'

'Ah…there's no need.'

'We've done it before.'

He blushed bright red. 'It wasn't sleeping. I passed out.'

Derek shrugged. 'Who cares?' He lifted a towel to his hair and began to towel dry it. 'Just go brush your teeth and come to bed. If I'm beginning to feel the cold, you should be freezing.'

Stiles went to the bathroom and bit his lips when he saw his toothbrush next to Derek's in the cup. «Shit! I even have a toothbrush in his place.» He brushed his teeth and when he returned to the room, Derek was already in bed.

'Hum…'

He sighed. 'Just come to bed Stiles.'

'The sofa should be fine.'

He lifted up on his elbows, smirking at him. 'Afraid I'll bite?'

'You're a werewolf! I know for a fact that you do!' The other man gave him a definite wolfy grin. 'Jerk.' He hesitated at the edge of the bed. 'Hum…'

'What?'

'I need underwear.'

'Not lending you any. Just lose the robe. I wanna sleep.'

'Are you wearing any?'

'What?'

'Underwear!'

He smirked. 'Want to see, to check it out?'

'God, no!'

He shrugged. 'Take off the robe and come to bed.'

«Shit! That just sounds too intimate.» 'Turn around.'

'What?'

'Just turn around. I'm naked underneath the damn robe.'

'You do know that I've seen you completely naked and that I've even washed you. ALL of you.'

He blushed bright red. 'I don't want to remember that. Just turn around…please.'

Derek rolled his eyes. 'Fine!' He laid back down and turned his back to the teen.

Stiles quickly took of the robe, placing it on top of a chair and climbed into bed, immediately pulling the blankets to cover himself up to his chin.

Derek turned back to him and touched his feet to Stiles's. 'Shit! You're freezing!'

'I'll get warm in no time. I heat up really fast in bed.'

That made the werewolf smile. 'Oh really?'

He widened his eyes when Derek lifted his weight onto one elbow and leaned over him. 'Derek? What are you doing?'

What was he doing indeed. He'd never been attracted to men before but…ever since the full moon…he couldn't stop thinking of Stiles. The feeling of the boy in his arms, his scent, his taste. So he leaned down even more until their mouths were really close. 'I'm just curious.'

'Don't be. Curiosity is really bad for you. Besides, you're a canine, not a feline.'

He shrugged. 'I'm adaptable.' And finally he closed the distance and kissed Stiles. The boy gasped but he decided not to invade him yet. He wanted to savor this slowly. So he just licked his lips, kissing him softly until Stiles relaxed underneath him, his hands lifting to frame his face, one of them going to his nape to play with the hair there. He lifted his head to look at the boy. His pupils were completely blown out. He hesitated for just a second and then he moved and slowly lowered his body onto Stiles's. The boy widened his eyes and biting his lip, he parted his thighs to allow Derek to nestle there. Both groaned when they had full contact.

'Derek?'

He rubbed his cheek against the boy's. 'Hum?'

He smiled and touched the side of his face. 'Well…thank god you finally shaved off your beard. I'd have a rash by now.'

The werewolf almost blushed. He'd been shaving for some days now all because of Stiles. When the boy had gotten his skin irritated and with small red welts, he'd decided to shave it. It was stupid but now he was glad he'd done it. He opened his mouth on the boy's neck, licking it and then sucking lightly. He smiled when Stiles stopped breathing and dug his fingers in his shoulders. 'You really do have a sensitive neck.'

'So what?'

'Just saying.' He gave a little thrust against Stiles.

'Dderek?' He bit his lip and pressed up against him. 'You…what are we doing?'

'I think it's rather obvious.'

'But I…I'm not gay.'

'Me either.'

'So what's this?'

He also didn't know. He just knew that it felt good. 'Just shut up Stiles.' And he kissed him. This time he invaded him with his tongue, savoring the younger man, the little sounds he made. He wanted to touch him. Stiles was a man but Derek wanted to touch him so bad…all of him, no part of his body was taboo for him. And so, his hands began traveling all over the boy's body. Stiles had been right. His skin was rapidly heating up. He smiled against a nipple. Of course, Derek might have had some influence on his body temperature, if the boy's incredibly rapid beating heart was any indication. He licked a nipple, feeling it pebble against his tongue. And while his tongue was busy with his nipples, his hands wondered down.

'Derek!'

The gasp quickly followed by the moan, made the werewolf smile. 'Yes?'

'I…' He moaned when Derek began pumping him.

The werewolf extended an arm, reaching the drawer in his nightstand and took out a tube of lube. He quickly poured some on his fingers and hesitantly touched them to the boy's entrance.

'Oh god!' He gasped and looked down, between their bodies. 'You're doing that?!'

The older man lifted an eyebrow, smirking, spreading the moisture growing on Stiles's cock. 'You seem to like it.'

He gapped at him. 'Now wait a second. I did not-' He gasped as he was invaded by a slick finger. 'Derek!'

'Hum…'

'Oh hell…just use lots of lube, dude.'

'On it.'

Stiles bit his tongue to stop the obvious response to the unconscious pun. He looked at Derek. The man was also looking at him, almost smiling. 'What?'

Derek invaded him with another finger, grinning when the teen moved his hips into them. 'You're so easy to read.'

He was patient preparing him. The boy didn't have fast healing like he did. He could hurt him if he wasn't careful. 'Ready?'

'Right now?' He screamed when Derek didn't even give him time to tense up, invading him in a smooth glide. 'Sonabitch!' He moaned. 'You could have warned me.'

'I did.'

It was getting harder and harder to think. 'No, you didn't.' He planted his feet on the bed and moved up towards Derek. This feeling…it was…different. He was too stretched but…it felt good. His ass felt good. He never thought that he would ever say something like that. Not ever. And the older man kept a steady rhythm, never faltering, always aiming at his prostate.

Derek moaned. Pleasure. The blood in his veins was singing. Heating up like it never had before. Not for anyone. The boy bit him in the shoulder, hard, and then he was coming against their stomachs. Derek soon followed only to knot. His entire body went stiff in denial.

'Ahhh! Derek! Wha-what is that?!'

Derek kissed him, hoping to distract that brilliant mind. His mate. Stiles was his mate. Werewolves only ever knotted when having sex with their mates. He pressed himself hard against the boy, making him throw back his head and scream. Beautiful. He couldn't believe that this boy, this hyperactive, maddening, brilliantly beautiful boy was his mate.

x

Stiles blinked open his eyes. Groaning, he tried to move his body. Shit. Everything hurt. His waist, hips and ass were completely shot. In a good way. Thank god that today wasn't a school day. He looked around himself and noticed that Derek was nowhere in sight. Maybe he was making breakfast. He grinned wanting to surprise him in the kitchen. He changed his mind when, as soon as he got up, seed began trickling down his legs. 'Better take a shower first.'

When he returned from the bathroom, he noticed that his clothes were all dry, folded in a neat pile on top of a chair. Relieved, he got dressed and put on his trainers as well.

He found Derek in the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a toast in another. He blushed slightly. 'Hi.'

'Morning.' He pointed with his cup towards the counter. 'There's coffee there and bread if you want to make a toast.'

He frowned. The werewolf sounded almost…cold. 'Hum…thanks.' Stiles studied him, while he filled a cup with coffee. 'So…what now?'

'What do you mean?'

He took a deep breath and took a small sip of coffee. 'Hum…after what we did…I mean…we're what now?'

'The same, of course.'

Stiles blinked slowly at him. Derek almost winced as he watched the boy's face lose all color. 'What are you talking about?' He closed his hands over the cup. 'We've had sex!'

'So?' He shrugged. 'We've had sex before and remained the same, right?'

'That was the spell.'

'And now I was curious about how it would be the other way around.'

He stiffened all over. 'What?'

'For someone so smart, you're being incredibly dumb today, Stiles.' He looked the boy in the eyes and the betrayal he read there nearly brought him to his knees. 'What were you expecting? I mean, we had sex. Big deal.'

In a move that surprised him for its unanticipated speed, Stiles threw the cup with hot coffee at his face, breaking it on impact against his left cheek, cutting him in several places and burning him all the way to the chest. Tears poured from Stiles's eyes. 'What is it with you Hale's? You like screwing me over?!'

'Stiles…' He whipped the blood with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, wincing when it caught on small pieces stuck in the flesh of his face.

'Why?! Why did you do that with me if you were just going to behave like this today?' His hands went to his hair, gripping it hard. 'What is so wrong with me?!'

He stiffened. What was he doing, really? Hurting Stiles like this because he'd freaked out at having the teenager as his mate? 'Stiles…'

And it was too late. The teenager turned and left the kitchen. He quickly followed only to see Stiles grab his jeep keys and run out the door. Frustrated, he punched his wall.

x

Stiles drove until he had to stop because he couldn't see due to the tears pouring from his eyes. How could he hurt like this? Feel so betrayed? He had been so happy this morning, when waking up. Even though Derek was a guy and that freaked him out so much, he had been happy. Hopeful. He gripped the steering wheel hard, pressing his forehead against his hands. He was so dumb, such a big idiot. Why was he even surprised at Derek's behavior? He wiped his face with his hands. No more. First Malia, now Derek…his heart couldn't take this anymore. He just wasn't lucky when it came to love. He snorted. 'What love? Derek never said anything about that.' He frowned. 'And I don't love him anyway.' He sat up straight. 'That's right. I don't love him. It's like he said. Sex.' His chin trembled and he bit his lip hard. 'Just sex.' He locked his jaw and nodded. He started the car. 'And I will never allow such a thing to happen again.'

x

Stiles spent the next few days going between the school, practicing capoeira and looking for the sidhe with Scott and Lydia.

And he also began noticing weird things. Doors would either open or close according to his mood or wishes. He had found it weird when Melissa had locked him and Malia in the hospital so that they could make up and then open the door…only she was nowhere in sight. It had happen several other times too. Malia coming towards him, the door locking and only opening again when she was gone. He frowned. If that was the power left behind by the Nogitsune it was stupid. Opening and locking doors, bah!

And so far, he'd win the Olympic gold medal when it came to avoiding Derek. The older man had been trying to talk to him, but Stiles refused. What was there to talk anyway? Derek had made it pretty clear about how he felt.

Outside the hyperactive teen's bedroom, on the roof, Derek watched Stiles enter his bedroom, kicking off his trainers and taking off his jacket. He wanted to go in there, kiss the younger man but the mountain ash stopped him.

Stiles took a sniff at his sweatshirt. He needed to shower. Practicing capoeira always left him sweating buckets. He pulled off his hoodie and looked at his chest. Still skinny but…he frowned. He was clearly more defined.

'Stiles!'

'Gah!' He looked at his door. 'Jesus Lydia! Don't invade my room like that. I was getting undressed!'

'Oh.' Her eyes travelled over his chest.

'Hum…' He almost felt the need to cover himself, especially when she smirked. 'What?!'

'Looking good, Stiles.'

He blushed bright red.

It was all Derek could do not to growl. Even outside Stiles's bedroom, he could hear and see clearly. And also scent things…that girl was most definitely telling the truth and Stiles had felt pleasure at hearing that.

'Too bad you didn't think so two years ago.'

She grinned. 'For a genius, I was really dumb.'

'I need to shower.'

'I can wait.'

'Lydia! No way am I showering with you here.'

She shrugged. 'You won't be the first man I've watched showering.'

'You're not gonna watch me shower! Have you become a pervert or something?'

She laughed. 'I've always been a pervert.'

'Poor Parrish.' He lifted an eyebrow at her. 'How's it going on that front?'

'It isn't. I'm only going to make my move after I turn eighteen.'

'Well…less than three months then huh?

'Yup.'

He smirked. 'Can you last that long?'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

He shrugged. 'You said you were a pervert.'

'I haven't had sex in nearly a year. I can hold out for three more months.' She nearly growled. 'He better be worth it.'

He smiled. 'I do love you, Lydia.'

She smiled back. 'Ditto.'

Stiles blinked. 'Wait…really?'

'Yeah.'

'Wow.'

She grinned. 'Go shower. Then we can discuss the sidhe.'

'I'm getting sick and tired of the damned fairies.'

'Well…at least we've been able to stop them from raping anyone else.'

'Yeah…there's that.'

X

Derek growled as he watched Lydia wander around Stiles room. He shook his head. It was raining again. What was he doing anyway?! He'd said those hurtful things to Stiles, to push the teen away and now he was behaving like a damned stalker. He watched Stiles return to his room, dripping wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist, grab his pajamas and run back to the bathroom while Lydia just grinned.

What was the damned girl trying to do? Malia would end up killing her if she found out that she'd been In Stiles room…or maybe he would.

'So…what did you want to talk about?' He was rubbing his hair with a towel. When he finished he just threw it onto a chair, not caring that his hair was sticking in all directions. That only made him cuter, in Derek's opinion.

Apparently, Lydia thought the same because she went to him and with her fingers helped comb it into a semblance of order. 'You've come a long way from your buzz cut.'

He fingered his hair in the back. 'You don't like it?'

'It looks great on you.'

'Thanks.' He went to his bed and sat there, legs crossed. 'So…you wanted to talk about the fairies?'

'Why do you insist on calling them that?'

He shrugged. 'Can't stand them.'

Sighing, she sat next to him. 'The witch thinks that they're a mixed breed.'

'What do you mean?'

'Did you notice that they seem different now from when we first saw them?'

He frowned. Now that she said that… 'They do seem tired.'

'Yeah…the witch thinks that they're getting their energy, their power from sex…and since we've managed to stop them so far…'

'You mean…they might have a bit of Incubus in them?' His head wiped to the side, facing her directly and startling her. 'Shit! They're going to hit other targets.'

'What?!'

'It's the same thing as food. You might like a good Fillet Mignon but if you were hungry enough you'd eat a greasy burger.'

'But…they've only attacked teens so far.'

'Think about it. They were young and beautiful. Those girls and boys were all pretty. No exception.'

'Yeah.' She looked at him. 'If they've broadened the field…there's no way we can stop them. Too many variables for us to guess.'

He bit a nail. 'Everyone must be a target now…and if Breann thinks that sex is their food…they'll soon have a belly full.'

'Oh hell.'

'Lydia, did you come alone?'

'Yeah.'

'Never again. From now on, all of us should only be out with partners.'

'Why?'

'Because we're the reason they'll have to go for burgers instead of Fillet Mignons.'

'Revenge.'

'And it will be all the sweeter because we have pretty people in our group.'

'You're thinking about Liam.'

'Actually I was thinking about you, but yeah…Liam's also on the short list.'

'I'm sorry, but all of us are.'

He blinked. 'Not all.'

'Malia, Kira and Scott are attractive.' She lifted an eyebrow at him. 'You too.'

'Me? Pale, skinny Stiles?'

Lydia frowned and outside Derek echoed her expression. Had he messed that badly with the kid's self-confidence? She cradled his face in her hands. 'You're lovely to look upon, Stiles.'

He snorted at that. 'Yeah, right.'

'You have gorgeous eyes, big with long eyelashes. They're not just brown but golden brown. You have a straight cute nose, a defined jawline and…' She touched his lips. 'A beautiful mouth.' She leaned in and kissed him.

Outside, Derek almost growled. His mate! His mate was being kissed by someone other than him…and he had no right to protest against that…but his heart…it was like a fist around his it, squeezing and squeezing until it was drained of blood and only a dried shriveled thing remained. He watched Lydia end the kiss and smile at him. Stiles just smiled back, serenely with love and trust. Oh god…what had he done…He could have had that boy in his arms, looking at him like that and instead he was outside his house, in the rain, watching him being kissed by a gorgeous girl.

He waited for Lydia to leave and when she did, he moved to stand right in front his bedroom window. He couldn't approach more because of the Mountain Ash. But he was able to knock on the window sill.

Stiles turned at the knock on his window and gapped when he saw a drenched Derek, standing there. 'Derek? What the hell?' He went to the window and opened it. 'What are you doing here?'

'We…I want to talk to you.'

'No.'

'Stiles…'

'No. Don't Stiles me as if you need patience to talk to me. It's the other way around.' His hands turned into fists. 'I can't stand the sight of you.'

He paled. 'Wait…I…'

'No. I want you to leave. I will be civil to you, when we're next to the others, but I won't ever speak to you alone. Never again. Go away Derek. I don't care what excuses you're gonna give.'

'But I…'

'You hurt me!' He screamed at him and a tear slid down his face. 'I will never allow a Hale to hurt me again.'

'I know and I'm sorr-'

'Go away.' He wiped the tears with the back of his hand. 'You used me Derek. You…what you did…if you'd respected me, even a little bit, you would never have said such things. You treated me worse than a whore and why? WHY?!'

'Stiles…'

He slammed the window shut and pulled the curtains to cover it.

Derek stayed there, looking at the window. He didn't know for how long. What had he done? Derek jumped down, to the ground and began walking towards his house. Had he done something so irreversible that not even with time Stiles could forgive? When he'd gone to local bars and pubs, watching for the sidhe, no one had caught his eye. Braeden also…they'd talked online and had broken up. No one caught his eye anymore. He just wanted Stiles…he wanted that boy to call him sourwolf again, like no one else had the courage to do.

He opened his mouth and let out a desperate howl.

X

'Are you sure it's this way?'

The witch frowned at Scott. 'How many times do I have to say that yes, it is.'

Derek frowned, looking around himself at the woods surrounding them. The whole group was here, except for Stiles. No one knew why but every night he disappeared from between 8 to 10. He could feel a strange vibration in the air and up ahead...were those lights? 'Everyone keep quiet. There are lights up there. Maybe it's the sidhe.'

The witch frowned. 'We're still a bit away from the caves.'

Malia stepped up, next to him. 'Planning an ambush?'

'Maybe…but let's study what's happening up there first.'

Lydia nodded. 'Yeah…I don't wanna go in there blind.'

Stealthily, they approached a small clearing only to hear the low beat of music. The "Happy" song actually. They all blinked from behind a bush to watch Stiles dressed with sweat pants and a sweatshirt do a flip in the air followed by a pretend kick to what could only be a really tall adversary. When the music stopped, he also stopped and when the next song began playing, he grinned, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the ground. Derek blinked:

"Baby I'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down eat you alive

Just like animals, animals

Like animals-mals

Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent from miles

Just like animals, animals

Like animals-mals

Baby I'm"

They all gapped when the hyperactive teenager began twisting his body to the music, dancing without holding anything back. And when Derek began to pay attention to the lyrics, he felt that it was directed at him. He had turned into pretty much a stalker. Watching the boy at every opportunity. Standing outside his window, just to know that he was safe…and if he brought someone else home. They all jumped a little when Stiles's spine arched back, his arms straight down, his hands in fists and he threw back his head to howl in time with the music…only it was a hundred times more convincing. He was getting excited…and very soon Scott, Malia and Liam would know what it was that he was feeling. Stiles was just beautiful. His slight frame with small muscles completely outlined, sweat shining in the moonlight and the lantern he had there. He watched the head thrown back, the maddening mouth slightly opened, as if begging for a kiss. The scent…his head whipped to the side. Malia was very happy to be watching Stiles.

When Stiles stopped, the witch took a step towards the clearing.

The teenager turned towards the sound. 'Breann!'

'Hello Stiles.'

He blinked as he watched the rest of the group move out from behind the bush. 'Hum…how long have you guys been there?'

Breann grinned. 'You move really well Stiles.'

His face turned instantly red. 'Cradle robber.'

They all gapped at that but the witch just threw her head back and laughed. 'Yeah…that's how you make me feel.'

He looked at them and his eyes caught on Derek. The older man licked his lower lip while he let his eyes travel through his body. 'Hum…' He grabbed his sweaty sweatshirt and pulled it on. 'What are you guys doing here?'

'Actually, that's what I want to know. What are you doing here?' Derek's voice had turned into an almost growl.

He shrugged. 'What you just saw.' He smiled at Parrish. 'I've been making progress.'

'A lot by the looks of it.' He smiled. 'We should practice together one of these days.'

'I'd like that.'

Derek nearly growled. What was happening with him? Everytime he heard someone talking to Stiles, he always thought that they were flirting with the teen. He noticed Scott frowning at him. Shit! He needed to get it together.

'So…what are YOU guys doing here?'

'I think I've pinpointed the sidhe's lair.'

'Lair?' He grinned. 'So they have a lair?'

'Yup.'

'Then let's go.' He stopped and looked at his sweaty sweatshirt. 'Hum…do they have the same sense of smell as a werewolf?'

She blinked. 'I-'m not sure.'

'Oh. Then wait just a sec.' He went to his backpack, took off his sweatshirt and wetted his chest and back with water from a canteen. He quickly wiped the sweat from his body with a small towel and pulled a clean sweatshirt from the backpack as well as a jacket. 'This is the best I can do.' He blinked at them. Everyone was looking at him with weird expressions on their faces. 'What?'

Lydia smirked. 'Like I said before, Stiles. You're looking good.'

Parrish frowned at that. Stiles tried to hide his own smirk at the man's reaction but Lydia noticed and winked at him. Once she turned 18, poor Parrish wouldn't have a shot. He was going down. Hard.

'So?' Stiles gestured while he pulled on his backpack, after putting everything inside. 'Let's go get them.'

x

Stiles hit, with his back, the wall of the run down mansion. Damned fairies. Groaning, he got up and lifted his bat again.

'Stiles! What do you think you're doing?!'

He looked at the red-head. 'What do you think? I'm trying to help.'

'Let those with powers do it!' Lydia bit her lip, looking at Parrish. The man was passed out, behind her.

'He's got powers and he still got his ass kicked.'

'Another reason for you to stay out of it!' She pointed at Scott, Derek and the witch. 'Besides, they seem to have everything under control.'

He bit his lip looking at Derek. The man was bleeding profusely from his side, having been cut up by one of the fairies swords.

Lydia spoke softly. 'And Stiles?'

'What?'

'After this is over, you and I are going to have a talk.'

'What do you mean?'

'About you and Derek.'

He blinked at her. 'What?'

'Something is happening between the two of you. We'll talk after this is over but we WILL talk.'

He gulped and sighing, nodded. 'Ok. I think I also want to talk to someone about it.'

Right then, a sidhe hit Malia and she went flying against a wall, crumbling to the ground. The sidhe was approaching her to finish the job but Stiles stepped in his way, bat raised.

The blonde man just snorted. 'You're facing me with a baseball bat?'

'I don't have claws so…bat.'

'You can't face me with just that. We will kill you all but before that we'll rape you.' He looked at him. 'You forced us to take disgusting humans. It's time you paid for that.' He nodded behind him. 'How do you think that dog will feel, when he watches you being raped in front of him…and him incapable of doing anything?' He narrowed his eyes when he didn't get a rise out of the teenager and then smirked. 'Or maybe the other way around. It should be fun to watch how you react to him becoming our bitch, begging for it.' He nearly giggled. 'I bet he's a great beggar.'

'Sonofabitch!' He swung his bat but the sidhe ducked, grinning. 'Oh…so it's like that hum?'

'I'm gonna kill you.'

'No, I am.' He lifted a hand and sparkles shinned in his palm.

Stiles immediately stopped.

'No! Stop!'

Stiles watched Breann run towards them, shooting something towards the sidhe attacking him, but it was too late. Something it him in his chest and everything was freezing cold and dark and then he passed out. «Damn! Stupid way to die.»

x

'Stiles!'

Derek ran towards the boy, following Breann, terror gripping his heart when the banshee screamed.

The sidhe took the opportunity to swipe his sword against his back, cutting him. Then Kira was there, stopping the blonde from killing him. Pushing his injuries off his mind, he ran towards Stiles. Lydia had pulled the boy's head into her lap and she was crying. 'He's cold…so cold…'

Nobody wanted to fight anymore. Scott and Kira stayed in front of them, but the sidhe just picked up their comrade, the one that had fought Stiles and seemed about to pass out and ran away.

After making sure that they were really gone, they joined the group.

Stiles was deadly pale, his lips blue from the cold and a small layer of ice was slowly covering his body.

'What…is he?' Scott couldn't finish. He fell on his knees besides Derek watching his best friend die.

'Stiles?' Derek growled. 'Stiles!' Hard hands gripped the teen's arms to shake him. 'STILES!'

That shocked Scott. The older werewolf had never hid that he disliked Stiles. Why was he like this?

'He's not dead yet.'

Derek blinked at that the witch.

'What's happening to him?'

'Death curse.'

He froze. 'Like yours?'

She shook her head. 'Mine wasn't a death curse. It was a lust spell. A really powerful one that could result in death, but it wasn't a death curse.' She waved a hand over Stiles's body. 'This is a death curse, which is why the sidhe that cast it nearly passed out. It takes too much power.'

Lydia tenderly pushed Stiles hair out of his eyes. 'So what do we do? How do we break it?'

'Let me check…' She placed a hand over his chest and frowned. 'Oh hell…'

Derek stiffened. 'What?' The way she had paled…

'I can't counteract it.'

'Why not?'

She bit her lip. 'Only true love will save him.'

'What?!'

'I know this spell. Only a kiss from someone that loves him will break the curse.'

Lydia blinked at her. 'Like in a fairy tale? Snow White? Sleeping Beauty?' She snorted. 'Is this a joke?'

'There are wolves, sidhe, witches, banshees…where do you think those fairy tale stories come from?'

'Oh…' Lydia looked down, caressing his face. 'True love's kiss, right?'

'Yeah…only it's not someone that loves him but…someone that's IN love with him.'

Malia pushed the witch aside, kneeling besides Stiles and kissed him.

Derek nearly went berserk at that. Seeing it right in front of him…someone else kissing him…his hands clenched into fists, claws digging into his palms, drawing blood.

'Derek?' Scott was frowning at him.

He lifted eyes shining blue. 'What?' His voice was a pure growl.

'Hum…'

'Why isn't he waking up?!'

Lydia sighed. 'Because you're not in love with him.'

'I like him!'

'But you're not in love with him.' A tear slid down Lydia's face. 'I love him but…I'm not in love with him either.'

Derek's heart began beating fast. Too fast. It felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. He sighed.

'Derek?'

And Scott was beginning to annoy him.

'Shut up. None of you are going to tell Stiles about this, do you hear me?'

Lydia looked at him with serious eyes and nodded. 'Deal. Just save him.'

Scott looked between them. 'What are you talking about?'

Derek just looked at the witch. 'You will say that you removed the curse.' He looked around him. 'ALL of you will say that.'

Scott gapped at him and then looked at Stiles. 'What…

He growled. 'Do I make myself clear?'

Scott bit his lip and looked at his best friend. Then he looked back at Derek and nodded.

'Malia?'

'You love him?'

He hesitated. Did he love him? He honestly didn't know. 'You will not tell anyone about this, ok?'

She sighed. 'If you really love him…I'll move aside.'

'I don't want you to move aside! I just don't want him to know.'

'Idiot!' Lydia glared at him. 'You're an idiot.'

Breann cleared her throat. 'Time's almost up. When he's completely covered in ice, he'll die.'

Derek hesitated briefly but then bent down, lips hovering over Stiles's. «Shit! Doing something like this in front of these kids. Talk about embarrassing.» And then he kissed him. He sighed when their lips made contact. It was like returning home. His safe haven. Slowly, he lifted his head. He waited a second, then two. Panic gripped his chest. 'It didn't work.'

Breann smiled. 'It did.'

'What?'

'The ice is receding.'

They held their breath when Stiles moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at all the faces surrounding him. 'Hell…I passed out, didn't I?'

Lydia sobbed. 'You nearly died, you jerk.'

'Oh…'

'I lost ten years because of you.' A tear slid down her face to hit his cheek. 'You can't die, Stiles. Not ever. Don't ever do that to me.'

'Hey…I'm still here.'

'I screamed.'

He gulped. 'Oh…'

Derek cleared his throat. 'The witch removed the curse from you.'

'Really?' He sat up slowly. His body hurt and he was freezing cold. 'Thank you, Breann.'

'Ahhh…' She quickly looked at Derek and when she saw his scowl, looked quickly back at Stiles. 'No problem. It was partly my fault since they followed me here.'

He frowned. 'Those damned fairies are really beginning to annoy me.'

Derek got up and extended a hand towards the teen. Stiles looked at it and frowned. Then, with effort, he got up on his own. He turned to look down at Lydia, so he didn't see the werewolf's face going pale and his compressed lips, the way he curled his hand into a fist. Stiles just extended a hand towards Lydia and hesitating, she looked at Derek, but then she took the hand.

An awkward silence ensued.

'What's wrong with you guys? I know I almost died but…'

Scott coughed and avoided looking at Derek. «Oh god, this is so embarrassing. My best friend!» He looked at Derek, noticing the scowl on the man's face at Lydia and Stiles's hands. He was still holding hers. «Oh hell.» 'It just shocked us.'

'More than me turning a sword in your belly?'

He blinked and then a smile broke on his face. This was the brother he loved. 'Well…actually it was as painful as that time…nah it was actually worse. You almost died Stiles.'

'But I didn't.'

'Because Der-Breann was here.'

Stiles just took a step towards him and hugged him tight. 'I'll always be here. You're my brother, man.' He lifted his head and looked at him smiling. 'It's my duty to get you into to trouble.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Don't you mean getting me OUT of trouble?'

'Hum…' He frowned. 'I'm not sure.'

It hurt. Derek actually felt physical pain seeing the banter between them. It could have been him but he'd been a cowardly idiot and ruined everything.

'So? What happened to the fairies?'

'They ran away.'

Stiles frowned at the older werewolf. 'Again? Damn, those guys are always running away.'

He shrugged. 'Just have to catch them again. This time for good.'

'And arrest them? Deaton did talk about that prison.'

'After what happened tonight, I'd say kill them.'

'Aw…all that for me?'

Scott chocked when Derek growled at the hyperactive teenager.

'Jeez…talk about sensitive.'

Breann placed a hand on his arm. 'Don't.'

'What?'

She bit her lip and avoided looking at Derek. 'I'll take care of them.'

'What?'

'They are my problem. It is my fault they're here.'

'I'll help you.' Derek's eyes were glowing blue.

'Me too.'

Derek growled. 'You almost died tonight. You're staying home!'

Stiles gapped at him. 'Like hell I will. You're not my dad.'

After he adapted to the weirdness of the situation, Scott had to bit his lip to stop from laughing. 'I'll also help.'

Breann nodded. 'I'll take Derek and Scott. That's it.'

'Why not me?'

'Like Derek said, you almost died.'

'But…'

'Besides…I don't want to kill the future father of my children.'

Derek growled and Stiles blushed bright red. 'What?' Derek looked between the witch and Stiles. 'You two have…'

'No.' She shrugged. 'But I haven't given up hope.'

'But…'

'You're too young. If you got hurt…I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.'

'Scott's the same age as me.'

'But he's a werewolf. You're too human.'

'It's not my fault that the only thing I can do is open and close doors.'

She frowned. 'What?'

'The demon leftovers that you mentioned? Doors keep opening and locking according to my moods.'

Her eyes widened. 'Really?' When he nodded, she approached him and cradled his temples in her hands. 'Think about it.'

'What?'

'Opening and closing doors.'

'Hum…'

'Just do it. Just imagine opening and closing a door.'

'I can't see any door in this mansion.'

'Stiles! Imagination.'

'Ok Fine!'

And he did. He imagined that the arch in front of him had a door and he just thought of it closing.

The witch gasped. 'Oh hell.'

He blinked at her. 'Hum…it's bad? But it's just doors.'

She winced and looked around. Everyone had a worried expression on their faces. 'That's how it began but…it's not just physical doors. It's the opening and closing.'

'What do you mean?'

'You can open and close doors, yes but…you're restricting that in your mind to just house doors.'

'Again with that? First running, now this?! Then what can I do?'

She bit her lip. 'You can open or close the doors to anything. People's minds, bodies, houses and locks too of course.'

'Wait what? Minds and bodies?'

'A persons mind has basic protection. A door into it. You can open and close it according to your will. The body with its immunity system functions the same way…you close down the body and it functions as a shield, you open it and it's vulnerable to anything.' She looked him in the eyes. 'You could have prevented the curse from hitting you, if you kept the door to your body closed. You can make a mind vulnerable or you can make it impregnable.'

'Ok…I'm getting scared.'

'It's just works for psychic things. If you close the door to your body, you're closing it on the phychic plane. No spells will hit you, no mind control or mind reading…but you can still get shot.'

'Oh. Well…that's good. It means I don't have to fear the fairies curses.'

'You're not going!'

'But you said…'

'You don't have any training.'

'Then train me!'

'Fine!'

'Great!'

She watched Stiles go to his backpack. She turned towards Derek and Scott. 'We have a week to catch the damned fairies before he is able to come with us.'

x

'You what?!'

'We caught them and they're locked away.'

'But…but…I'm getting really good at this door thingy and you caught them before I had my way with them?!'

Breann grinned at Stiles. 'Your way with them?'

He gesticulated. 'You know what I mean.'

She shrugged. 'It just happened.'

The teenager narrowed his eyes at her. 'You went behind my back with those two over there didn't you?'

'Errrr…anyway…let's go to a bar to celebrate.'

x

'Wow…this is different.'

The group looked around themselves. It seemed to be a mixed kind of club. There were lots of heterosexual couples but gay ones as well…with some drag queens in the mix.

Scott laughed and they looked at him. 'Hey Stiles, remember when we chased Jackson to a gay club?'

'Yep.'

They turned to him and it was all they could do not to laugh. Stiles was once again surrounded by drag queens that seemed enchanted with him.

Derek scowled at the teen. What the hell was that?

Grinning, Scott just went to his best friend and pulled him out of the group of queens.

'Let's order some drinks.'

Both Derek, the witch and Parrish asked for beers, while the teens asked for cokes. When the barman gave Stiles his drink, he smiled. 'This one is already paid for.'

'What?'

The barman pointed to a tall, latino man who smiled at the teen. When everybody looked at him, he blushed bright red but shrugged grinning. 'Not the first time it has happened.'

Derek scowled. 'What does that mean?'

'Hum…'

Scott just grinned. 'The last time the two of us went to a gay bar, chasing Jackson I might add, Stiles was quite a success. Guys were constantly over him, others paid him drinks…'

'What?!'

He shrugged. 'I just don't know why. I'm not pretty enough for that.'

Malia leaned into Derek. 'Aren't you going to kill that man? The one offering him drinks?!'

'Hum…'

'Stiles is yours! You should kill anyone that messes with him.'

Scott and Liam both chocked on their drinks.

'What's wrong with you guys?' Stiles slapped Scott on the back. 'You're acting weird.'

'No…it was just the drink in my nose.'

'Huh-huh.' The hyperactive teen looked around and right then a girl also looked at him. He smiled tentatively and she smiled back.

Before Derek could stop him, Stiles and the girl were talking. Another five minutes and they were making out. Gritting his teeth and holding fists beside his body, the older werewolf turned his back on the couple only to come face to face with the rest of the group giving him pitying looks. 'What?!'

Lydia shrugged. 'You should just tell him how you feel.'

'I don't feel anything.'

'Hum…true love's kiss and all that, remember? We were all there to see it.'

Derek thanked the gods for the dark club otherwise everyone would see him blush like…well a teenager. 'Doesn't matter.'

Malia growled. 'He's leaving with her.' She scowled at Derek. 'Now look here. I did not step aside for you to give up on Stiles like that. I don't want someone else to just take him. If you don't step up, then I'm back in the game.'

'Like hell.'

'Then do something! Or that tramp will get him.'

He slammed his beer against the counter. 'Fine!' Then he went in the direction that Stiles and the girl had gone.

After he disappeared, Malia grinned at the others. 'Mission accomplished. '

Lydia grinned back. 'That was nicely done.'

'I think so too.'

Scott shook his head. 'He's not gay, you know. Stiles, I mean.'

'And Derek is?'

He frowned. 'Well…I didn't think so but…if he's in love with Stiles…'

Breann just shook her head. 'You need to ask him about mates.'

'Mates?'

'Yeah. I guess both you and Liam need to have a talk with him about that. All Weres have mates.' She looked back at where Derek had disappeared. 'I think I accomplished my mission.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah. I'm leaving now.'

Lydia nodded. 'We should leave too. That way, Stiles will be forced to give Derek a ride to his loft.'

Scott hesitated. 'You guys really want to see Stiles with Derek? I mean, it's not just because he's a guy…although that's shocking. It's just that…Derek's always so…mean to him.' He shook his head. 'He just doesn't respect him enough.'

The banshee lifted an eyebrow. 'This is Stiles we're talking about. You really think he can't give as good as he gets? He's a smart mouth. Believe me, he's more than a match for Derek.'

'But…he's a werewolf.'

'And Stiles is…' Lydia frowned. 'Well, he's not just human anymore. So…if he wants, he can screw Derek over big time.'

Breann grinned. 'In more ways than one.'

They all gapped at her while Lydia laughed. 'Oh…that is so depraved. I think I would actually pay to see that.'

She shrugged. 'It has already happened.'

'What?!'

'Hum…maybe I shouldn't have said anything.'

'BREANN! Talk!'

x

Derek was fuming. Stepping up onto the field again? Huh! He'd beat his cousin unconscious before he let her pursue Stiles again. And what was going on with the teen's head to go off with a strange girl like that? He wanted to do damage to someone. He finally found them. Stiles was pressing the girl against a wall, lifting her up by the buttocks while she surrounded his waist with her legs. And they were kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Growling he pulled on Stiles, separating them.

'What the hell are you doing?'

Derek didn't answer him. He just looked at the girl and snarled. 'Go away.'

She paled and ran away.

'What was that for?!'

The werewolf looked around himself then saw a door. He pulled Stiles there and noticed it was a small storage room. He closed the door behind him and pushed Stiles against it.

'Derek! What the hell?!'

'Shut up!'

And he kissed him with bruising force.

When he lifted his head, the teen just touched the inside of his lip, looking at the little bit of blood on his finger. 'Son of a bitch. Why did you do this?'

'Disinfecting your mouth.'

'What?!'

'Enough of this.'

'What are you talking about?!'

'No more avoiding or being cold to me. I'm tired of it and you will stop it.'

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. 'I don't care if you're tired of it or not. I don't care about anything that relates to you anymore.'

'Liar.'

'Believe what you will.' He tried to push him away, but he was no match for werewolf strength. He thought about using his power, to make Derek vulnerable but…he couldn't. He gritted his teeth angry with himself. He wanted to hurt the werewolf as badly as he had hurt him but… «Shit!» 'Derek…just leave me alone.'

'I…can't.'

Stiles blinked and then the man was rubbing his face against his, tenderly kissing his neck where it felt so good. The teenager sighed. By now the wolf knew exactly where his weak spot was and he worked it mercilessly. Until his hands reached his pants. Stiles stiffened all over. No way was he going to have sex with Derek again, not after what the man had said to him- He gapped when the werewolf dropped to his knees while pulling Stiles's pants and underwear down.

'Dderek?!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'You really have a sensitive neck.' With a finger he traced the hard member. 'You're already like this and I haven't even touched you.'

'It was the girl.'

He growled. 'Stop it or I might bite it off. The truth! Now!'

He gulped. 'I don't have to tell you anything.'

That made the taller man smile. 'Which is an answer all by itself.'

'Whatever.' He tried to grab his pants. 'Let me get dressed.'

'Not yet.' He gulped eyeing the hard cock in front of him. 'I want to try something else.'

His eyes widened as he saw the man's face approach his groin. 'Derek?' He moaned as he entered his mouth. 'Oh god.' He looked down and watched the other man suck him, moving up and down on his length. Derek was really giving him a blowjob! He gasped as he cupped his buttocks, the claws slightly scraping him. He, as usual, seemed to have a predilection for his ass cheeks. Stiles hesitated but then cupped the clean shaved face of the werewolf. Derek stiffened and lifted glowing blue eyes to him. The teen's eyes widened. He liked giving him a blowjob! That was…hell he didn't have words for it. So…holding the wolf's face while looking him in the eyes, the younger man began moving inside his mouth.

Derek knew that his eyes had given him away, showing Stiles what he was feeling at blowing him. His claws were also out, lightly scrapping his buttocks. Then the teen cradled his face in tender hands and began moving inside him. His heart skipped a beat looking at his golden brown eyes. It was too intimate. What they were doing…oh god…he was so hard… The way Stiles was moving inside his mouth, slow, with long strokes, as if he wanted to do that to another part of his body…and then the teen gasped and emptied inside him…and he swallowed it all.

'Derek?'

«Shit! I can't ruin this.» But he felt raw. What had just happened, left him feeling completely exposed. He looked up again into Stiles eyes. The teen was completely blushed.

'Hum…' He pulled his pants up. 'This…what happened doesn't change anything.'

'What?'

'I…I still…I mean with you…'

Derek got up, leaning against him, licking his neck right beneath his ear, making him shiver.

'I hate you.'

He stiffened and then smiled when he noticed the strong skip in Stiles's heartbeat. You usually couldn't tell a lie with Stiles but this one…it was a big one. One he cared about. He grinned. 'No, you don't.'

'Yes, I do.' His breath caught when Derek lightly sucked his neck. 'I-i-i-i…hate you.'

It seemed like a repeat of what had once happened with Paige, only this time it would work. There were no secrets between them, no reason to hold back. 'No, you don't.' He lightly nipped his neck and smiled when he had to hold Stiles because the teen lost the strength in his legs. 'You love me.'

'Nnno.'

'Yes.'

He pushed him a bit away, his face serious. 'Like hell. If I ever love you, I'll really tattoo a D on my butt.'

His opened the door with his mind and left the werewolf.

x

Stiles dropped the backpack near the tree where he usually practiced Capoeira. Only today he didn't feel like it. He was still reeling from what had happened yesterday. It had been too intimate…the look in Derek's eyes…he sat against the tree, his head pressed against the trunk. What was he going to do? Actually, the better question was, what was Derek doing? He had made it pretty clear what having sex with him had meant so…what was he doing now? And giving him a BJ?! He groaned as he got hard just remembering it. What did the werewolf want? He had said such hurtful things before and now…it was like he wanted forgiveness so that they could have a relationship. But that was crazy. Wasn't it? Besides, he didn't know how he felt towards the older man. Their history together…When Peter had still been an alpha and had almost killed him, at the school, he hadn't cared. It had shocked him but he hadn't cared. The same when they faced had Deucalion and his pack of alphas. They had thought him dead and Scott had been shell shocked but he…true, he hadn't been as indifferent as that first time but…it still hadn't meant much to him. He drew a deep breath. But this last time…at the iglesia…he had known that Derek was going to die. He had wanted to go to the man but…Braeden had been with him. His heart. It had hurt watching Derek struggle to breathe, blood dripping down his chin. He hadn't wanted to leave the man.

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. If he was honest with himself, he admitted that he liked the man now. But did he want more? He frowned. Did he want a relationship with a man? Derek also wasn't gay. Was this just something…new? Curiosity? And if he ended up in love and Derek didn't…what would happen to him?

He heard a slight rustling and turned his head to see Derek crouching next to him. He gaped at the man's smile.

'Hello, little red riding hood.'

Stiles blinked and looked at himself. He was wearing a red hoodie. Derek's red hoodie.

'You're wearing my clothes.'

He blushed bright red. 'I was distracted when I picked them up.' He gulped when the man approached his face to his neck and inhaled deeply.

'You still haven't washed it. The shirt still smells like me.' He looked him in the eyes. 'YOU smell like me.'

Panic gripped him and he got up. 'What are you doing here?'

'Walking.'

'Here?!'

He shrugged.

'Well…you can leave now.'

'We need to talk.'

'No, we don't.'

He sighed. 'Stiles…'

'Don't Stiles me. You've said enough when we…we don't need to talk anymore.'

Derek just picked up his backpack and then picked up Stiles, throwing him up over a shoulder.

'Gahhhh! What the hell do you think you're doing?!'

'Kidnapping you.'

'Kidn- are you crazy?!'

'Yes. For you.' Derek grinned to himself when Stiles's body stiffened and he lost his voice. He went to Stiles's jeep, throwing him in the passenger seat and drove to his loft. Throughout the whole trip, the boy kept shocked eyes on him.

x

Stiles watched Derek turn the heater on his loft and frowned. 'I thought you didn't have a heater.'

'I didn't. It's a recent acquisition.'

'Oh.' Strange he would buy one since werewolves didn't feel the cold like the rest of the humans. He blinked. Nah… 'Well, anyway, I'm here. What do you want?'

Derek hesitated. Hell, he felt like a high schooler confessing to his first crush. So, he decided to keep it simple. 'You.'

The teenager shook his head. 'No. No way. It's not going to happen. I'm not having sex with you again.'

The werewolf took a step forward, watching Stiles backing up. 'You liked it.'

'It wasn't worth comparing to what I felt the next morning.'

He sighed. 'Fifty years from now, when we're still living together, you're still going to throw that in my face aren't you?'

'Fift-living toge-' His hands began moving. 'Are you crazy?!'

'I've already answered that question.'

That shut him up…and in a second he was blushed bright red. 'I…I need to leave.'

'Not yet.'

Stiles watched the werewolf take another step towards him and once again he backed away. Until he realized he was being maneuvered into the bed. 'Sonofa-' He scowled when the other man grinned at him.

Then Derek was kissing him and he had to grab the other man's shoulders because otherwise he would fall to the floor like a girly girl. 'Derek…'

The other man pushed him into the bed and began opening his pants. His eyes widened when he realized that the werewolf was naked from the waist down. «Holy shit! When did that happen?!» The older man pulled off his own sweatshirt, and Stiles gulped. To his embarrassment, turned completely hard…just from watching Derek get completely naked.

'You like seeing me naked.'

'Hum…'

He shrugged, looking him in the eyes, smiling a little. 'It's ok. I like seeing you naked too.' He made the teen lie down and pushed his pants to his knees. With a finger he touched the hard length, biting his lip when Stiles moaned. He took the bottle of lube from the night stand, putting some on his fingers. 'Actually, I like everything about you.'

'Yeah, right.'

He took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, letting the blue glow come to play in his eyes. 'I love you.'

He stiffened. 'Liar. You would never have said what you did if you loved me.'

'I was shocked at being in love with a guy.'

He shook his head. 'I don't believe you. I know that you can barely stand to be around me.'

Derek frowned. He wasn't lying. Stiles truly believed what he was saying. He bit his lip and changed his mind. He had to do something else to make him believe him. So, with the hand covered in lube, he surrounded the teen's cock, pumping it up and down. 'I'm telling you the truth.'

'It's difficult to think when you're doing that to me! And...am I supposed to believe you just like that?!' He groaned when Derek squeezed him. 'You bastard! You've always treated me like a nuisance.'

The werewolf just stabbed two fingers inside himself, scissoring them quickly to open himself up and then climbed on top of the teen. 'Would I let you do this to me, if I didn't love you?' And he guided Stiles inside him, impaling himself completely until the teen's length was all the way inside him.

'Derek!'

He groaned. 'Shit! Did you just become bigger?'

He gripped his hips, to stop him from moving. 'What…are you doing?'

The wolf looked him in the eyes. 'I love you. This was the only way I had to prove that I was telling you the truth.'

Stiles bit his lip. 'It's just sex.'

'I'm letting you fuck me, Stiles. This isn't just sex to me, not like this.'

His eyes widened slightly. 'I…but what you said…'

'I was an idiot.'

He grinned at that. 'Oh really?'

He squeezed his ass and moaned. 'I…Stiles…I can't talk like this…I…need…I…' He wanted to move. He wanted what they'd had the first time. He wanted to be taken, marked, possessed by the hyperactive teen.

'What do you want Derek?'

'Move!' He growled when Stiles gripped his hips hard. He squeezed his ass. This was almost torture. 'Stiles…please…'

The teen pulled out of him, turned him around and took him from the back making him scream.

Stiles wanted to take the damned pants off but…Derek pushed back against him, squeezing his inner muscles and he moaned. It felt so good…being inside Derek…He bit his lip, hesitating, but then he began to move slowly, tenderly, leaning on him to kiss the triskelion on his back. Licking and taking little nips.

'Ah…Stiles…' He bent his arms, placing his elbows on the mattress, bowing his head and grabbing a pillow to bite it.

'Why do you always do that?' He took the pillow from Derek and plunged inside, harder this time.

'Ahhhhh…'

He blinked. 'Holy hell…you're a screamer.'

Derek didn't answer, he just bit his fist.

'No, don't that. I wanna hear you.'

'Like hell.'

Stiles stopped moving and grabbed Derek's arms, pulling them back, making him fall face down on the bed.

'Stiles! What the hell…?' He gasped when the teen thrusted harder inside him, hitting his prostate.

'I want to hear you scream.'

And he did. He heard him growl and scream and beg.

X

Derek blinked open his eyes. He leaned in, into Stiles's neck, taking a deep breath of his wood embers with candy scent. He tried to stop the smile but he couldn't. He watched the teen turn towards him.

Derek sat up and placed the pillow against the bed's headboard and propped himself there, letting the sheets pool at his waist. He lifted an eyebrow when Stiles gulped following the sheets path.

Stiles also sat up, hesitating briefly but then looking him directly. 'So…let me ask again. What are we now?'

'Well…it wasn't just sex.'

He looked at Derek, the slight smile playing on his lips and felt the tension, that had been gathering since he'd woken up, lift off him. 'Really, now?'

'Stiles…I was serious. I lov-' It was embarrassing. Saying it now, in the light of day, without all the urgency he had felt last night… 'I mean…'

'Yeah? You were saying?'

'Hum…' He looked him in the eyes only to look away immediately. «Shit! This is too embarrassing.» He frowned. The scent… 'You're making fun of me?!'

He laughed. 'Sorry, but you should see your face.'

'Bastard.'

'Nope. I'm legit.' He took a deep breath. 'So?'

He hesitated and looked at him again, feeling a blush creep up on his cheeks. Shit! He hadn't blushed this much since he was fifteen. 'I love you.'

And that was enough to take the fun out of Stiles. He leaned into the werewolf, looking him deep in the eyes. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

Stiles closed the remaining inches separating them and kissed him. Derek sighed. This was the first time the teenager had kissed him this way. Tender. Caring. Possessive.

'So…what are we?'

Derek had trouble concentrating. 'Hum?'

He grinned. 'What are we now?'

'Oh…I have no idea.'

'Boyfriends?'

He scoffed. 'I'm hardly a boy Stiles.'

'Lovers?'

'Like I said before. It's more than just sex.'

He smiled. 'We'll figure it out.'

'Yeah…we always do.'

x

Stiles grinned. 'No way.'

'Yes way.'

'Oh boy, talk about reversal.'

'It was either that or they would die of hunger so…'

'They placed them with the hardest assed supernatural beings in Eichen House. Oh boy.' He pointed at the turkey. 'Can you pass me that?'

His father passed it to him. 'It's Christmas Eve and you still haven't told me what you want for Christmas, Stiles.'

Stiles looked around himself. Scott and his mother, Lydia, Malia, Kira, Liam and Parrish. The one's with parents had asked permission to spend the Christmas Eve with their friends and it had been granted. Of course, Stiles suspected they might be taking advantage of this for other things. Anyway, the whole gang was here. Everyone except… 'It's ok. I already got a good Christmas present.'

'What?'

He bit his lip. 'Hum…' Well, he could have this talk privately with his father but…everyone else was bound to know…so… 'Remember some years ago when I tried to have this conversation about being gay?' Everyone stopped at that and looked at him. His father actually gapped at him. 'Hum…well…I was lying at the time but now…I've begun dating a guy.'

'What?!'

'Hum…'

'Who?'

'Derek?'

'WHAT?!'

'Sorry.'

He opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked at Melissa who was frowning at the teen.

She spoke. 'Hum…Stiles? You're not gay.'

He frowned. 'Well...yeah…I mean I like girls.' The teen pointed at Malia. 'She should know.'

The werecoyote nodded. 'Yup, he likes girls.' She grinned. 'REALLY likes them.'

'Right, so you're not gay.'

He shrugged. 'I know. I've never felt attracted to a guy but…I'm still dating Derek.'

'Oh god…' The sheriff put his head on his hands.

'Dad? I'm sorry.'

'There goes my grandchildren.'

He blinked and then grinned. 'Actually…I've been thinking about that and I might have a solution.'

The sheriff frowned and lifted his head to look at his son. 'What?'

'We'll talk about that later. For now…' He touched his father's arm lightly. 'Are we still good? I mean…I know I've disappointed you but…I'm…I mean…'

'Stiles…you're my son. I love you. No matter what.'

A tear slid down the teen's face. 'Really?'

He pulled him into his arms. 'Yeah. We'll always be ok.'

He relaxed into the embrace, smiling. 'Thanks dad.'

'I'll always be there for you Stiles. No matter what. This doesn't change anything.'

He nodded and lifted his head to look around himself. 'And you guys?'

Lydia shrugged. 'We already knew.'

Scott nodded. 'Well…we knew that Derek loved you so…'

'Wait, what?'

'Remember when you were hit by the sidhe's spell?'

'Yeah.'

'We told you that Breann had broken the spell but it was a lie.'

'What do you mean?'

'It was a freezing spell. When ice covered you completely…you would have died.'

'Yeaaaah…?'

Lydia spoke. 'It could only be broken with a true love's kiss. Like fairy type kind of kiss.'

'You're kidding.'

'Nope.'

Malia nodded. 'I tried kissing you but it didn't work.'

Scott bit his lip. 'And then Derek stepped forward.'

Liam snorted. 'It was a shock. I mean a big guy like him, bending down and kissing you.'

Stiles gapped. 'You have got to be joking.'

'Nope.' Scott shrugged. 'He threatened us with bodily harm if we told you.'

Lydia sighed. 'No, he didn't. He just made us promise not to tell you. Ever.' She smiled. 'It was really romantic, you know?'

Kira also smiled. 'You should have seen the way he panicked when you didn't wake up immediately.'

'It was hot. The kiss I mean.'

'Lydia!'

'What? It was!'

Stiles grinned. 'You really need to get laid, Lydia.'

She shrugged. 'Parrish is going to make it up to me after I turn 18.'

'Wait, I'll what?'

She just lifted an eyebrow at him and he blushed bright red.

Stilinski frowned. 'You two also still haven't done it, right? I mean…you're still 17.' Stiles just lifted both eyebrows at him. 'Oh gods…wait…what did you mean by working on the children thing?'

'Well Breann…she wants children. And since she propositioned to me…'

'What?'

'Yeah…apparently she's a cop in LA. She's going to ask for a transfer here.' He grinned. 'She says that Beacon Hills is a whole lot more exciting than LA…and that we need all the help we can get.'

'Oh…'

He bit his lip. 'Regardless, are we really ok dad?'

He sighed. 'I'm going to need time to get used to it but…yeah. We're ok.'

Stiles grinned and got up. 'Good. I'm sorry for leaving you guys but I'm going to give a sourwolf a merry Christmas.'

Lydia smiled. 'Don't you mean wish?'

He smirked. 'Lydia, I really know my English.' And laughing, he left.

x

Derek laid his book aside when he heard his door opening. He frowned, getting up. Bringing out his claws, he moved quietly to his entrance door. He moved completely into view, to watch a hyperactive teen close the door behind him without touching it. He lifted an eyebrow. He seemed to have embraced his powers wholeheartedly. 'Stiles?'

'Hi.'

'What are you doing here?'

He went to the older man, hugging him by the neck and, lifting himself up on his toes, kissed him. 'Wishing you a Merry Christmas.'

'What?'

He shrugged and touched his face tenderly with the tips of his fingers. 'It's Christmas and you're here all alone so… I wanted to be with you.'

A part of his heart melted at that. He just couldn't remember the last time anyone had done something like that for him. «Shit! This is just too sweet.»

'Oh, just one thing.'

'What?'

'I told my dad about us.'

He felt the blood leave his face. 'What?!'

He shrugged. 'Just warning you.' He bit his lip. 'You should probably wear a bullet proof vest from now on.'

'Shit!' He was actually beginning to sweat when he smelled that maddening scent. The damned teen was making fun of him again! 'You son of a bitch. Scaring me like that.'

He grinned. 'Sorry but I did tell him.'

'Oh god…'

'But he's ok with it. I mean I think he is but…you should talk to him.'

'You're gonna be the death of me.'

'Only if it's from too much sex.'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Oh really? I'm the werewolf, remember?'

Stiles whispered in his ear. 'I'm the one who made you come four times in a row the first time I was here.'

'It was the spell.'

He smiled. 'Oh really?'

'Hum…'

'You know…I wish I was a werewolf.'

'Why?'

'Well…apparently you guys can almost have multiple orgasms like women. Or your healing powers also apply to that part.' He slid his hands down his chest until he cupped the wolf in a hand, smiling when he found him hard. 'Wanna see if I can make you come five times this time?'

'I'm fine with one…if it's worth five.'

Stiles grinned.

X

Stiles groaned while watching Derek pull off his sweatshirt.

'What?'

'You've really turned me into a gay guy.'

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked when he undid the button on his pants. The teen's eyes immediately went there. Slowly he pushed them down, taking them off. Next were the socks. He hooked a thumb on the waist band of his black boxer briefs and pulled them a bit down. Even without his super hearing he would have been able to hear Stiles's gulp and when he pushed a bit lower, his length sprung up making the younger man lick his lips. Was he imagining…? Derek groaned at that and got harder. The idea of those lips around him...

When he was all the way naked, Stiles looked him in the eye and shrugged. 'Oh well, I may be gay now but at least I'm having sex with the hottest man alive.'

'Oh really? Hottest huh?'

'Yup.' He pulled off his jacket and then his sweatshirt, throwing them into a chair. 'For certain, you are the best looking guy I've ever seen.' He kicked off his trainers and took off the socks. 'Looking at you naked is enough to put me in the mood.' He opened his jeans and pulled them down together with his underwear, throwing them also into the chair. He looked down, at himself. 'In a VERY good mood.'

He lifted both eyebrows. 'I can see that.'

Stiles just advanced towards him and pushed him on the bed. Derek frowned at that. 'Wait. I'm the bottom again?!'

He shrugged. 'Yes. Is that a problem?'

Derek growled. 'Why not you?'

'Do you dislike being the bottom?'

'You know I don't but…'

'Yeah?'

'Hell, fine…but next time it's my turn!'

He grinned. 'Deal.' He pulled the sheets down to the end of the bed. 'Now just lie down on the middle of the bed.' He licked his lips. 'I wanna try some stuff.'

'What stuff?'

'Stuff I've been reading about.'

He blinked. 'Hum…Stiles…'

'Don't worry. You'll like it.'

Sighing, he positioned himself the way the teenager had asked. 'Fine. I'm all yours.'

He looked him in the eyes, his face serious. 'Yes, you are.'

Stiles was about to kiss the wolf when his phone started ringing.

Derek growled. 'Ignore it.'

'It might be important.' He got up and picked up his cell while the wolf growled in frustration. 'Yeah?'

Scott didn't waste time with pleasantries. 'Can you come to Deaton's?'

'Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of something here.'

'Well…it's Breann.'

'Hell, fine. Give me ten minutes.'

Derek got up. 'What now?'

He shrugged. 'I have no idea. Something related to the witch.'

'Then just hurry.'

He grinned. 'Wait for me?' He walked towards him and placed his hands on the wolf's buttocks. 'I promise it will be worth it.'

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. 'Oh really?'

'Yeah.' With his middle finger, he travelled through his crack until reaching the opening, pressing there lightly. 'Tonight, I'm gonna make you howl.'

'Shit.'

Stiles left the loft grinning.

x

He couldn't take it anymore. Derek had been in the shower for the last 30 minutes but now... he couldn't take it anymore. Just imagining Stiles…what those big hands with long elegant fingers would do to him…He wrapped a hand around his own length. He moaned. Derek pressed his forehead against the tiles of the shower, one hand on the wall for support while the other worked on his cock.

X

Stiles opened the door to the loft and closed it without making a sound. He shrugged. Sometimes his weird power did come in handy. He looked at the bed and, frowning, found it empty. Then he heard the shower. Grinning, he kicked off his shoes and socks, then took off his jacket and sweatshirt and went to the bathroom, opening the door silently, only to stop.

Derek was leaning against the wall, water pouring over him, claws scratching the tiles, the side of his face pressed against it, a look of almost agony on his face. Stiles couldn't see it but he could imagine the wolf's hand pumping his own cock.

Derek bit his lip and his hand began travelling down his body. 'Not enough…oh god…Stiles…' He arched his back, his butt sticking out and he hesitated over his opening. Stiles had to bit his own lips to stop a moan as he saw Derek's finger invade his own body. He watched the bigger man add another finger and then another, making desperate noises, nearly whining while fucking himself on his own fingers. 'Not enough not enough…more more more..oh god please…ahhhh…'

'Need something more than just your fingers, sourwolf?'

Derek gasped and turned, blushing when he saw Stiles at the entrance of the bathroom, leaning against the door while watching him. 'Stiles!'

He began walking towards the other man, opening the glass door and ignoring the water that immediately drenched him. 'Turn around.'

He shook his head hard. No way. Not after the teen had just seen him… His blush increased.

Stiles just stepped into his body, fitting between his opened thighs and leaning forward to kiss him while his hands travelled over the wolf's body until they reached his butt and a finger slowly invaded him.

Derek broke the kiss to gasp. 'Stiles!'

'Hum…you're all soft inside.' He looked him in the eyes. 'Turn around.'

He gulped and shook his head slowly.

Stiles watched the taller man's eyes widen when he invaded him another two fingers. 'Turn around for me, Derek.'

He moaned, leaning his head against the tiles and hesitantly began turning his body. Stiles arched a bit to give him space and when he was leaning against the wall, he spooned him. 'Remember what I promised before I left here?'

'Y-yes.'

'I keep my promises, Derek.'

He removed the fingers, kneeling on the floor, pulling on his hips to stick his ass out and his fingers he separated his ass cheeks. 'Look at you so anxious for me.'

'Stiles…'

He invaded him with his tongue making the older man scream. He penetrated him that way, trying to go as far as he could until Derek was practically sitting on his face, pressing against his mouth. Stiles had to pull him to the floor, making him stay on his fours while he continued to pleasure him. He sat up, spooning his back to kiss it while his fingers invaded him again. 'Stiles… Stiles…'

His name on Derek's lips was like a litany. He grimaced. And he was a damn moron for not taking off his pants before coming to the bathroom. Grunting, he finally managed to remove them. He looked at Derek, who had his face pressed to the floor and his butt still moving against his fingers. He finally decided to put them both out of their misery. In one smooth stroke, he invaded him to the hilt.

'STILES!'

'Oh god…you feel so good.' He moaned. 'So good.' He touched his back and leaned to kiss his neck. 'Derek?'

'Y-yes?'

'I want to look at you. Can I?'

He turned his head to see the teen's face right next to his. 'Anything.'

He smiled and sat against the wall. Then he motioned to Derek. 'Ride me.'

The wolf lifted an eyebrow and straddled his lap, moaning as he impaled himself on the teen's length. 'Oh god…' He squeezed his inner muscles, loving the fullness inside him.

'Oh my god…' He grabbed Derek's hips. 'You're killing me here.'

'Stiles…' He lifted up until only the teen's head was inside him and sank back down. 'I love you.'

His hands convulsed on his hips. He smiled at Derek's pleasure filled face. 'You always undo me.' Stiles grabbed him hard and began moving.

The older man's hands slapped against the tiles and stayed there, his head thrown back while Stiles moved inside, always hitting the right place until he finally screamed.

X

'Well, damn.'

Derek gasped. 'What?'

'I made you scream…like a banshee.'

He growled. 'Stiles…'

'But you didn't howl.'

He lifted an eyebrow and relaxed. 'Night's still young.'

He grinned. 'Yeah.' He began tracing circles on his back. 'Hum…never took you for a bottom though.'

'What?! I'm not!'

His fingers descended until they reached the place where they were joined and he pressed the skin there, making Derek hold his breath. 'You came just from me inside you. You were masturbating imagining me inside you.'

'That was…I mean…'

'Derek…who cares? Besides…I liked it too, when you were inside me.' He laid his forehead on the wolf's chest. 'I just like doing it with you.' He lifted his head. 'It's amazing.'

He cradled the pretty face on his hands, caressing the cute moles there. 'Me too. Nothing as ever felt this good.'

He grinned. 'Really?'

He smiled lightly. 'Yes.'

'I want to continue this on the bed. I still have to make you howl.'

'Oh really? Let's see if you can do it.'

'A challenge? You're doomed, werewolf.'

'Big words from a puny human.'

x

Derek was tired. Stiles, skinny, defenseless and human Stiles had made him tired. If he'd been human, he wouldn't have been able to move. He had been well and truly used.

He heard a sound and turned his head towards the exit of the kitchen to see Stiles coming in with a tray full of pancakes and orange juice.

'Room service!'

Derek sat up and placed the pillow against the bed's headboard and propped himself there, letting the sheets pool at his waist. He refrained the smirk when Stiles gulped following the sheets path. 'Is that for me?'

'Yeah. After last night…' He blushed. 'Thought you could use…I mean…'

'Thanks.'

'No problem.' He placed the tray on Derek's thighs. 'You ok?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Even my dick feels raw. I can't imagine how your ass must feel.'

'Werewolf.'

He grumbled. 'That's cheating.'

The older man lifted an eyebrow. 'If I'd been human you probably wouldn't have been able to have a second time, much less a third, fourth, fif-'

'Ok, I get it.' He looked at him. 'So you're really ok?'

'Yes.' «Apart from being tired and feeling ultra sensitive.»

The teen narrowed his eyes at him. 'You're not telling me something.' He tried to pull the sheet down without upending the tray. 'Show me your butt.'

'What?! No way!'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Seen it and tasted it. Now you're shy?'

'It was completely different at the time.'

He frowned and slid a hand underneath the sheets going beneath Derek's buttocks until he reached…

'Stiles!' He gasped and then groaned when he touched the sensitive skin there. 'S-stop that…'

He cocked his head to the side. 'Does it hurt?'

'No but…'

'What?'

He hesitated. 'It's…' He snarled and grabbed the hand pulling it from him. 'Can't you just take a no?!'

The teen blinked. 'Sorry.' He sat next to Derek, covering himself with the sheets and also began to eat.

'Huh. I was wondering if all of this was for me.'

'You might be a werewolf but I doubt even you could eat this mountain of pancakes.'

'You'd be surprised.'

'Hum…anyway, I need to eat if I want to keep up with a werewolf.'

Derek just lifted an eyebrow at that. No way was he going to tell him that his ass had bothered him. Now he didn't feel anything, thanks to his healing, but when he'd woken up…he was the one who needed to eat to keep up with the hyperactive teen. 'You sure held your own last night.'

He grinned. 'It was the best xmas EVER!'

The wolf smiled. 'Yeah…best Christmas…and best birthday.'

'Wait, what?! Yesterday was your birthday?'

'Today is. I was born at 1AM on the 25th.'

He grinned. 'You're a xmas baby!' He bit his lip. 'Damn…I didn't even get you a present.'

'You're the best present I've ever had.'

'Ooooooh.'

'Stiles!'

'Sorry.' He laughed. 'It just sounded so mushy coming from you.'

'It was the truth.'

The teen lost his smile. 'Really?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh…' A tear slid down his face.

'Stiles?'

He wiped the tear away. 'Cold air makes my eyes water.'

Derek smiled. 'I love you.'

The teen smiled tremulously. 'Let's date.'

He blinked. 'That's it? I say "I love you" and you say let's date?!'

'Shut up!' He gestured wildly and Derek had to grab the tray or he would have sent it flying to the floor. 'I'm freaking embarrassed.'

He lifted his eyebrows. 'Because you're in love with a man?'

'I never said I loved you…and it's not because you're a guy. It's because you're Derek and I can't stand you.'

'Really? Funny way of showing that.' He continued eating.

Stiles bit into a pancake and hesitantly lifted his eyes. The wolf was eating calmly as if it was normal for them to eat breakfast together in bed. Derek was beautiful and smart and brave and loyal. He could not believe that he was in a relationship with such a man. 'Derek?'

'Huh?'

'I love you.'

His heart nearly stopped but he forced himself to continue eating normally. 'I know.'

He grinned. He knew the wolf well and the reaction he just had, it was nothing more than a bit of revenge. 'Really? How?'

Derek stopped eating and shrugged. 'You cried after I…I mean…' He sighed and looked the teen in the eyes. 'I'm sorry.'

He smiled. 'It's fine. We're over that.'

He nodded and they finished eating in silence. Derek put the tray on the floor. 'What now?'

Stiles sighed. 'Now we take a shower. Even I can smell sex on us.'

'I like you smelling like me.'

He grinned. 'I bet. You're going to be a possessive bastard aren't you?'

'You don't like it?'

'I like everything about you. Even when you irritate me.' He smiled and for Derek it was like arriving home.

He cleared his throat. Now he was the one who felt like crying. 'What did the witch want?'

'Oh. Hum…you know how she wants to get pregnant?'

He stiffened all over. 'Yes?'

'If we stay together we can't have children, so…'

'You are not having sex with her!'

He grinned. 'Possessive.'

'You're mine!'

He smiled tenderly, touching the side of his face lightly. 'Yeah. I am.'

Derek blinked at that. 'Then…'

'Artificial insemination.' He shrugged. 'She's going to move here. She said that a witch's greatest enemy is boredom. You get bored so you dabble in what you shouldn't. So…she said Beacon Hills is the least boring place she knows. She said that we could be part of the child's growth. Hum…she's even willing to sign a co-parenting declaration.'

'Do you want to have a child right now, Stiles?'

'No…I'm still 17 but…she only has two more chances at success so…she can't waste them. I'm…my grades are great and I did really well on my PSATs.'

'Oh?'

'I have a scholarship. I can basically go anywhere I want.'

'That's great.'

He shook his head. 'Not if it means leaving you.'

'Stiles…I don't want to hold you back.'

'It's not that. Or not just that.' He sighed. 'I'm planning on going for Criminal Phycology.'

Derek nodded. 'Yes. That just screams you.'

He smiled. 'There's a really good university dedicated to Phycology in California. Even without the scholarship, that's where I was aiming.'

'How far is it?'

'A bit over three hours by car.'

'That's not much. You can come here during the weekends.'

'Yeah but…its three years plus two for specialization.' He shook his head. 'When I thought of going there I wasn't with you or thinking of having a kid.'

'Stiles…it's five years. You have the rest of your life afterwards.'

'I told Breann that she should have yours instead of me. You're incredibly attractive, intelligent and although bad tempered, you're great to those you love. She could have mine five years from now, if she wants.'

'She might be with someone five years from now and want his child.'

'That's what she said.' He sighed. 'That's why I decided not to have a child.'

'Stiles…you're the one she wanted.'

'I know but…I want to be there for my child. For the first word, first step, first fall. I want it all or nothing.'

'If I have a child, you'll also miss it, Stiles.'

'I know.'

'Do you really want to have a child? For me, you're enough.'

He hesitated. 'I'm sorry, but yes. I do want a child.' He leaned his head on Derek's shoulder. 'I want to have a relationship with my kid the same way I have with my father. I want to have that. I would die for my dad, Derek…and he would do the same for me. I…I want to give him grandchildren.' He smiled. 'To have all the joy of doting a child without the stress he had when raising me. I…I NEED that. I need to give him that. For him and for me.'

'I see.'

'I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to apologize.' He sighed holding the teen's hand, entwining their fingers together. 'Stiles…you should have that child now.'

'But…'

He shook his head. 'Hear me out. I didn't tell you but…you're my mate.'

'What? What's that?'

'My other half. All were's have one but most of us can't find it. I'm one of the lucky few.'

'How do you know?'

'There's a feeling…a rightness when we're together, I felt it.'

He snorted. 'Sorry but you couldn't stand to look at me.'

'We started off on the wrong foot.' He smiled. 'You were so irritating.'

'And you, so growly.'

'Oh really?'

'Yeah.'

'Anyway, I think I was in denial. But I still felt that connection, which is why I always felt like hitting you.'

'Lovely.'

He grinned. 'I got my undeniable proof when I took you.'

'What do you mean?'

'I knotted. You only ever knot with your mate.'

'You mean that was…? Wow.'

'Yeah.'

'I see. That's why, the next morning…you were freaking out.'

'Yeah.' He sighed tracing imaginary pattern on Stiles's hand. 'I just couldn't believe that you were really my mate. I panicked. I mean…you? My mate? A guy? Actually, the most irritating guy I knew?!'

'Oh…thanks!'

He smiled. 'I also found you beautifully brilliant.'

He grinned. 'Hum…I like that.'

'What I mean to say is…Stiles, your child would be my child.'

'Not a werewolf though.'

'They could be. He-'

'Or she…'

'Could ask Scott to turn him when he went through puberty.'

'It's not 100% guaranteed…Paige…'

'Yeah…but she's the only case I know of. Anyway, I really never thought of having children but…' He smiled. 'I would love to have a relationship with our child the same way you do with your dad.' Derek grinned. 'I would love to see a little hyperactive Stilinski run around the house.'

'Well…well. Derek Hale, you're a romantic.'

He snorted at that. 'I'm definitely not.' He looked at him with serious eyes. 'So…what do you want to do?'

x

Six years later

Derek smiled, watching a tall attractive man get out of a blue jeep. Stiles was wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and a dark blue tie. As soon as he saw them he loosened the tie. Usually, the first thing he did when he arrived in Beacon Hills was to change into his beloved sweatshirts and jeans. Stiles was more muscled but still lanky. He adjusted the baby boy in his arms while a little girl ran towards the jeep. 'Daddy!'

He grinned and crouched down. 'How's my girl?'

'I can growl like the other dads now!'

'Really?! Show me.' She did, trying to imitate an angry Derek. 'That's amazing.' She beamed and extended her arms towards him. Stiles picked her up and looked at the group in front of him. Scott was there with a pretty blonde by his side, his girlfriend of two years now. They had both just finished college. Lydia and Parrish were side-by-side and had been dating since she'd turned 18. She was working for a security company, developing weird algorithms for computers. Parrish was supposed to get the sheriff promotion five years from now when Stiles's dad retired. Malia was also there with a dude that was supposed to be a Minotaur. What was that anyway?! Kira had returned to New York with her parents about four years ago. They still emailed each other but…Stiles had never been very close to her anyway. Liam was in college and beside him was an African-American girl that looked like an amazon. Unfortunately he had never grown much and his girlfriend was a foot taller than him. They didn't care anyway, which was great. Breann was next to Deucalion. The British man had returned to Beacon Hills a year ago and they had hit it off right off the bat. His father had finally got the balls, some three years back, to ask Melissa on a date. They'd been going steady since then. Now he had a ring burning in his pocket for the last six months. Scott's father was also there, but he was alone. He finally looked at Derek. Tall, muscular and gorgeous, holding their 6 months old son in his big arms. Like their daughter, his son was also Stiles's and Breann's child. Deucalion and Breann weren't compatible that way and she had wanted to have another child. They had talked and he had agreed. The demon wolf seemed more pacified that it was Stiles's child instead of Derek's. Now the children had two sets of parents. His daughter, Leia, was giving headaches to her teachers everytime she mentioned her mother and her three fathers. Luke was probably going to be worse since everyone seemed to think he had taken after Stiles.

'Hi guys.'

Derek smiled. 'Welcome back.'

'Thanks, sourwolf.'

He was hugged and kissed by his friends and his back slapped quite hard by some of them.

McCall frowned at him. 'I just read your promotion to Special Agent.'

'Yup.'

'You should have been a trainee for three years at least. How did you make it to Special agent in under a year?'

He waggled his eyebrows and waved his fingers. 'The amazing powers of my mind.'

Lydia snorted. 'Or the fact that in the time you were there, you solved 21 cold cases.'

He shrugged. 'Like I said. How did you know?'

'I know everything, Stiles.'

He grinned. 'I know more, Lyds.'

She sniffed. 'Doubt it.'

Deucalion sighed. 'Thank god you two never dated. You would have taken over the world by now.'

They answered at the same time. 'True.'

McCall frowned. 'What are you going to do now?'

'I asked to be transferred here and work with the Sheriff's department.'

'What do you mean?'

He grinned. 'I'm just settings things up to form a spook squad.'

'You're kidding.'

'Nope.' He popped the p. 'People finally realized that there are too many strange "happenings" in Beacon Hills to ignore. I'll probably be promoted to Supervisory Special Agent during the next three to five years.'

'No way! I'm still a special Agent after 20 years!'

He shrugged. 'I'm planning to reach Deputy Director before I'm forty.'

'What?!'

'And reach Director.'

'That will never happen. I read your report. You managed to enter FBI even though you had a restraining order against you on your record.'

'It was dropped.'

'You stole a police van.'

'Also dropped.'

'You failed the polygraph test!'

'No, I didn't.'

'Yes, you did. They couldn't register a single lie. People thought you were a Sociopath.'

'That was all worked out during my sessions with a psychologist.'

'You majored in Criminal Psychology. You knew what to say.'

He shrugged. 'What matters is that I passed it all.'

'This is just too weird. You applied your application on the same day you turned 23.'

'It's the minimum allowed age to enter the FBI.'

'I know!'

He smirked. 'James Comey knows who I am.'

'What?! I don't believe you.'

He blinked. 'Why are you so angry?'

McCall sighed. 'You just irritate me.'

Derek grinned at Stiles. 'See? You still haven't lost your touch.'

'Hum…how true.' He finally couldn't wait anymore. He kissed his son on the forehead and then kissed Derek. He nearly growled when the taller man broke off the kiss.

The wolf lifted an eyebrow. 'I'm not an exhibitionist like you.'

'Hell.' He turned towards Breann and lifted an eyebrow. 'Can the kids stay with you tonight?'

She grinned. 'I've been having lots of date nights lately. I can give you one.'

'Make it five.'

'Five?'

'At least.'

She sighed. 'And I missed all that. What a shame.'

Deucalion frowned. 'Hey!'

'Yes yes…you're very good too.'

Derek lifted his eyebrows. 'Too?'

'You cannot imagine what I do to Stiles in my dreams.' She wiggled her eyebrows. 'Hubba hubba.'

The wolf snorted. 'Dreams…I have the reality.'

'Why you…'

Stiles just shook his head. 'You guys really don't change, do you?'

They shrugged.

'Well…I'm hoping to spend the next week in bed. In active exercise.'

Leia frowned. 'How do you exercise in bed?'

'I'll explain it to you.'

Deucalion immediately took the girl off Stiles's arms while Derek and Breann frowned at him. 'Not yet, you won't!'

He just rolled his eyes. 'Fine.' He smiled at Derek. 'Free for the next week?'

He lifted an eyebrow. 'Always.'

Stiles grinned and leaned towards him, speaking softly in his ear so only Derek could hear him. 'I have to show you a tattoo I just did.'

The wolf blinked and a soft smile illuminated his face. 'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

He frowned. 'Hum…'

'What?'

'Well…' He looked at Breann.

Stiles growled. 'What now?'

Breann shrugged. 'We have Goblins in town.'

'What?!'

The end.


End file.
